Lost and Loved
by RebelStiff
Summary: When Tris wakes up in a hospital bed she has no memories. She learns that she has amnesia. But what happens when she can remember everything and everyone except for the person who misses her the most? Everyone is alive except for Al. I suck with grammar so warning, there will mostly likely be a couple mistakes per chapter!
1. Waking up

**A/N: hey fellow Divergent lovers! Thanks so much for clicking on this story, it means a lot. This is my first fanfiction ever. No mean comments please, just constructive criticism. Well enough chitter-chatter, on with the story! **

Tris POV

I wake up with my head pounding and every limb in my body aching. I hear a beeping noise in the background. I slowly open my eyes and immediately shut them again. The bright, white lights are blinding. I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the light. I try to sit up but a searing pain shoots down my spine and I flop back down.

A nurse walks in and jumps a bit when she sees my eyes open. She smiles at me and says, "Thank god your awake, I was very close to telling your friends that you weren't going to wake up…" she trails off and looks down at the clipboard she's hold "Beatrice."

I just sit there confused. Who is this Beatrice? Then immediately questions flood my brain. Who are my friends, where am I, and the scariest, who am I?

The nurse must notice my confused face. She sighs, "The doctor said this might happen. Honey, do you remember anything" I shake my head. The nurse nods and quickly walks out. Where is she going? Why si she leaving me. Aren't nurses supposed to stay and help out the patient?

**x0x0x0x0**

The nurse walks back in a couple minutes later with a girl and a boy following her, both looking nervous but relived. I sit up to greet the visitors no matter how painful it is. The girl has dark skin and black, shiny hair. And the boy, he was handsome, but not my type, he is very tall and muscular, but those eyes. His eyes are a deep blue, like a clear, midnight sky. Then something catches my eye, a wedding band on his finger. He is engaged?

The boy runs up to me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I freeze, why is this person touching me? Who is this man? He lets go and smashes his lips against mine. That was the last straw, a random man hugging you is weird, but a weird man kissing you is just wrong.

I take every ounce of strength left in my body, lift me fist into the air, and punch the man in the ribs. He grunts in pain and takes a step back.

"Who are you and why the hell were you kissing me bitch?" I scream. The man looks at me with surprise hidden in his beautiful eyes. But there is also other emotions, longing, sadness, and hurt.

"What do you mean who am I?" the man says so quietly it's almost a whisper. "It's me, Four" I raise my eyebrows asking for more of an explanation than a number. He takes a deep breath, "Tobias, your fiancée"

What? No! This stranger, Tobias… is my soon-to-be husband? It's my wedding band that is on his ring finger right now? I shake my head franticly "No! I don't know you! There is no way that I'm going to be marrying you!" I scream. Tobias looks furious. He whips around and faces the nurse.

"What is wrong with her? Why can't she remember who I am? What did you do to her?" He shouts.

The nurse looks at her shoes for a minute, her shoes must be incredibly interesting for her to be looking at them so long. Finally she swallows, turns to him and says three words that change my life, "She has amnesia." That's when everything goes black.

**A/N: What did you think? Should I do the next chapter this one from Tobias point of view, or should I just continue? Ill try to update tomorrow but if not, there will be one by Sunday. Review!**


	2. Why me?

**A/N: Hey! I only got one vote on what I should do for this chapter but I'm to go with the Tobias POV chapter because that is the vote. Thank you to FearGodsAlone who was the viewer who posted. **

Tobias POV

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust…"I wake up to my phone ringing. I check my clock, it 6:00 am. I look over at my phone and see a picture of Zeke pop up. Ugh. What could he possibly want so early?

I pick up the phone and answer. The second I answered I hear Zeke screaming through the phone.

"Get your ass down to the hospital now!" He shouts. "It's Tris! She fell out of a train and is now in a coma!" What no! Not my Tris! She must have been on her way to Abnegation to tell her parents the news, we are getting married.

"I'll be right over." With that I hang up and run to my closet to get dressed. I quickly through on a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. I run outside, jump into the car, and hastily drive away.

**x0x0x0x0**

I walk up to the lady at the front desk and slam my fists down hoping to scare her enough that she will let me see Tris. The lady jumps a bit, but immediately regains her calm face.

"Yes sir?" she asks in a very peppy voice.

"I'm here for Tris Prior." I say. The lady walks to her computer and types in Tris' name.

"There is no Tris Prior here." She says after searching the files.

"Try Beatrice Prior." I respond. She sighs as if it was the hardest job in the world for her to type in a couple letters and wait for the computer to do all the actual work. She finds her name and scans the file.

"Yes, Beatrice Prior. She has been in coma for about 8 hours." The lady responds. 8 hours? She has been out for that long? "You can wait over there with the rest of her friends." I sigh and walk over to the rest of the group knowing that if I put up a fight I will just get kicked out.

**x0x0x0x0**

Tris has been in coma for a week now, and I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever wake up. I never completely lost hope, but as the days past it slowly drifts away. I see a nurse walk out of the room Tris is in. I put up quite a fight to just get the room number she is in. A minute later the nurse walk out looking very excited.

She walks over and says, "Great news! She has awaken from her coma. She can two guests at a time. Who wants to go in first?" I pop out of my seat.

"I do." Then Christina pipes up, "Me two."

"Okay. What is your relationship with Beatrice?' she asks us.

"I'm her best friend." Christina says. The nurse glances at me wait for my explanation.

I take a deep breath. I need to tell the truth, but we haven't given the news to the gang yet. Oh well. "I'm her fiancée." I say. The nurse just nods, but Christina's jaw is almost on the floor.

"Close your mouth or you're going to catch flies." I smirk. She closes her mouth right away. The nurse leads up into Tris' room and I see her sit up. Pain contorts her beautiful face. I notice her examining us with a confused look on her face. I run forward and hug her. But there is something off about the hug, she's not hugging back. I pull away and crash my lips against hers.

Then I feel a horrible pain in my stomach and for a couple seconds I can't breathe. I grunt and pull away and see Tris' fist up. She punched me! The woman I love, punched me!

"Who are you and why the hell were you kissing me, bitch?" she screams at me. What, who am I? Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is, it's not funny whatsoever. I stare into her misty eyes, and I know this is not a joke. She really doesn't know who I am.

"What do you mean who am I?" I whisper trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. It's me, Four" she raises her eyebrows asking for more. I take deep breath. Time to reveal my name to two more people. "Tobias, your fiancée" she looks shocked. She starts to franticly shake her head. What? Does she no longer want to marry me?

"No! I don't know you! There is no way that I'm going to be marrying you!" she screams. No. This can't be happening! What is wrong with her? Why does she know who I am? I am furious! I whip around and face the nurse.

"What is wrong with her? Why can't she remember who I am? What did you do to her?" I shout in her face. The nurse just stares at her shoes. What is wrong with this nurse? Why won't she answer me?

She finally looks up after a minutes. She swallows and turns to me. "She has amnesia." That's when Tris passes out. I run over to her to keep her from falling off the bed.

"I am so sorry. If I had known you were her fiancée I would have told you earlier that the doctors suspected amnesia. I just stomp out of the room. Christina runs up from behind me. I forgot she was there.

"I am so sorry Tobias. This must be the worst time for this to have happened. Why didn't you guys tell me that you were getting married?" she says.

I whip around to face her. "Listen to me and listen well." I growl. "You will not call me Tobias ever. I will always be Four to you. Also, you will never tell anyone what my real name it. No one. Do I make myself clear?" she nods franticly. I must have really scared her.

I stomp out of the hospital and into my car. I want to leave this dreaming crushing building. I turn on the radio. Last kiss is playing.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

_When I woke up the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm goin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed_

_Well now she's gone  
Even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night_

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

I slam my fist on the radio. The last think I need to think about is if a my kiss with Tris when I proposed was my last kiss with her. I pull into the Dauntless parking lot and go straight to Tris' apartment. I take out the spare key that she gave me and walk in. I go to her bedroom and fall asleep on her bed thinking about Tris.

**A/N: Yay over 1,000 word chapter! I have already started writing the next chapter so that one will be posted either later today or tomorrow. I try to get lots of posts in over the weekend because there won't be very many during school days especial as mid-terms approach. Review!**


	3. Remembering

**A/N: Hey to the people who decided that this story is not utter crap and that they were going to keep reading it! I realize that in the last chapter I put Tobias driving a car. I don't know if there are cars in the Divergent universe, but I'm going to pretend that there are. Enjoy the update! **

Tris POV

My eyes flutter open and everything in the room starts to take its shape. I am surrounded by a group of people standing in a circle around me. I start to feel anxious, I'm sitting in a hospital room with strangers and no nurse.

"Sleeping Beauty as finally awaken from her slumber" a boy with dark skin and milky brown eyes replies. He looks slightly familiar. "How are you Trissypoo?" the same boy jokes.

Trissypoo, I know that name anywhere! That's my annoying nickname. But from who? I rack my brains and remember. Uriah! Oh yes! Yes! That's the most annoying nickname ever! I'm overjoyed. "I missed you Uriah!" I exclaim.

He looks ecstatic that I knew who he was. "I missed you too Trissypoo!" He squeals like a little girl. I glare at him, even though the nickname brought back some of my memories, I still hate it. Memories flood my mind, but only memories with Uriah. I knew him, but who are the rest of these people standing, hoping I'll know who the hell they are? Most of them look upset that I didn't remember who they were, but one boy look very happy. He looked like an older version of Uriah. "Candor or Dauntless at my place tonight to celebrate!" He shouts.

Wait, Candor or Dauntless? That's Zeke! Oh my god! Zeke, always demanding to go first at Candor or Dauntless! "I'm guess you'll go first Zeke?" I say smirking. He looks shocked for a second, then a smile replaces the shocked face and he starts jumping up and down. "Boo-yah! Hahahaha Tris remembered me first!"

"Actually, she remembered me first." Says Uriah. Typical Uriah. Always having to one-up his brother. I really hope I can get out of the hospital so I can play Candor or Dauntless.

"Don't worry, we will make sure you get out of the hospital by tonight." A girl with a shaved head says as if reading my mind. "There is no way you're missing a Pedrad party, Stiff." There are only a couple people left that call me that. And the only girl is Lynn! I remember her. The girl who stomped on my foot the first time she met me. I even missed her, if that's possible.

"Lynn! I remember you!" I shout. A grin spreads across her face. "Wow, a smile from Lynn, that only happens once in a blue moon." I sneer. Lynn rolls her eyes at me.

"If you were one of the first people that a girl with amnesia remembers, you would be smiling too." She defends.

"But always remember, she knew who I was first." Uriah states. Lynn grabs one of the pillows off my bed and whacks Uriah in the back of the head with it. "Ow! How on earth do you make a pillow hurt, Lynn?"

"My exceptional strength." She says. I laugh, I really missed these guys. They can make you laugh in the saddest occasion if it was needed.

"So, Candor or Dauntless tonight?" asks the girl that was here with Tobias before I passed out.

"Hell yah!" Zeke and Uriah scream in unison. I chuckle. "Eeeww!" The both scream, again at the same time. "What is happening?" I burst into a fit of laughter, and soon enough I'm join by everyone else.

"Well if there is Candor or Dauntless then… Tris we have to go shopping!" Shopping, bam, it hit me like a bullet. Christina! Today I will suffer through the torture of shopping with my best friend!

"OMG! Christina! I missed you so much!" Christina immediately pulls me into a hug as if she had been waiting for this moment all her life. I hug her back.

"I missed you too Tris!" she exclaims. "We are still going shopping though!" I sigh, of course. There is no getting out of shopping with Christina.

"Tris do you still know how to play Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asked.

A boy with blonde, shaggy hair responds for me. "Of course she will memory loss or amnesia is unusual forgetfulness. You may not be able to remember new events, recall one or more memories of the past, or both, but you will still be able to remember how to use the skills you have been taught." Typical Erudite Will. Wait, Will! Yes I remember Will.

"You're still such an Erudite Will." I sneer. Will looks completely shocked for a second, but then grins widely and hugs me.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't remember me Tris!" he says.

"How could I forget one of my best friends?" he smiles at me again.

Just then a girl barges in. She has brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, and milky brown eyes. "Hey guys what did I missed?" she says panting. She must have ran here. Everyone is staring at Marlene. Wait, yes, that's Marlene!

"Marlene!" I scream and run over and pull her into a hug. She slowly pats my back obviously not know what's happening.

"She's been in coma for a week, woke up yesterday with no memories, and today she finally remembering who we are." Christina explains. "She has remembered everyone except for Tob-Four." She quickly corrects herself. I wonder why Tobias doesn't use his real name. And out of all the nicknames he could've chosen, he chose Four?

"Do you remember me yet Tris?" Tobias asked with hope chocking each word. I try, I try so hard to remember this man who is supposed to marry me. But I just can.

I slowly shake my head. "No I'm sorry I don't." he gets up a leaves the room.

**x0x0x0x0**

An hour later a nurse walks in. "You can leave now Tris." She tells me. I nod, and go grab some clothes the hospital left me. The second I walk out of the bathroom dressed Christina grabs my arm and signs me out. She drags me out of the hospital.

"It's time to go shopping girly."

**A/N: Two chapters in one day guys! Next chapter or chapters are going to be shopping and Candor or Dauntless. Do you guys want shopping in there or just go straight to Candor or Dauntless. If you don't vote I choose, so vote! **


	4. Shopping and C or D

**A/N: I have gotten a review telling me to have Tris remember Tobias soon, and another one saying they can't wait for Tris to remember him. I just want to clear up the air, please re-read the summary. This entire story is about Tris going through her life in Dauntless, without her soul mate. She will not be remembering Tobias anytime soon. Also, I have gotten some votes about this chapter. I want to thank the following for voting:**

**Guest**

**Divergent Kitty (check out her stories they are awesome)**

**Guest (Malaika)**

**Guest (Mia)**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

Tris POV

I am being pulled through Dauntless by my best friend. She is literally yanking off my arm. Damn, that girl is strong. She pulls me into a very slutty store called Dauntless Girls. I hate this store, the dresses barely cover your butt, the tops might as well be bras, and don't even get me started on the lingerie, it's so revealing you might as well be wearing nothing.

"No! I will not buy anything from this store!" I screech. She ignores my protests and yanks me into the store. The second I set foot in the store I am swarmed with assistants asking me if I need help and throwing clothes at me to try on. I push my way out of the mob and go check out a section of clothes that seem more my type.

Eventually I find something that I would actually wear. A crop top that has Dauntless written across the front, and a picture of a slice of chocolate cake on the back. I also found a pair of black high-wasted jeans to wear with the crop top. Christina put up a fight saying it wasn't sexy enough, but after a long argument we came to a compromise. I would let her do my hair and make-up if she let me dress myself.

After Dauntless girls, Christina pulls me into another store. It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a lingerie store.

"Hell no!" I scream. "No way am I wearing any of this stuff.

"Aww! But if you're going to be stripping you've got to look sexy!" Christina argues. I sigh know there is no way I'm ever winning this argument.

"Fine, but nothing to revealing." Christina claps her hands and runs off to find me something.

Ten minutes later she walks up to me with a bunch of push-up bras and thongs.

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm wearing those!" I shriek. She throws the thongs into a pile of unattended clothes.

"Fine you can ditch the thongs but you need to keep the bras." I grab the bras and go try them on with the outfit I bought for tonight.

I put on the bra and slip the shirt over it. Then I put on the shorts. Wow, I look good. The bra gives me curves I defiantly didn't have before. I no longer look like a twelve-year-old. I look my age, like a normal teenager.

I must have spent too much time staring at myself because I hear Christina ask me if I'm okay.

I walk out to show her and she gasps.

"You look awesome, Tris! Totally sexy!" I blush and go back and change.

**(In Christina's apartment getting ready)**

After hours of torture Christina finally agreed shopping time was done. Now I'm sitting with Christina poking and prodding me with tools that only she can remember the names to.

"Done!" I start to head to the bathroom so I can see what I look like but Christina stops me.

"No, not yet. After we do your hair and you get into your clothes. I sigh and pick up the lump of clothes on the bed and head to her bedroom to change.

I slip off my shirt, pants and bra and replace them with the new outfit. I also put on the three inch heels Christina convinced me to wear. I start to walk and instantly regret buying these. I fall straight on my face. I get up and half walk, half shuffle out.

Christina just stares, examining me. After a couple seconds I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Ummmm… are you going to do my hair?" She snaps out of her little trance and a nods her head.

"Sorry, you just look amazing, Tris." I blush and sit down on the bed so Christina can do my hair.

She curls my hair and pulls it back into a ponytail. I stand up and fall on my face, again. I take off the heels and chuck them across the room and run to the mirror. I gasp at what I see. I don't see Beatrice Prior, the Stiff. I see Tris Prior, the daunting.

**(Candor or Dauntless)**

"Okay if you're not one off my friends get your ass out of here now!" Zeke shouts. Finally, it's time for Candor or Dauntless.

"Okay, I'll go first because it's my apartment!" Zeke screams. We all nod in agreement. His eyes scans every person in the room, then they stop on me.

"Trissy, Candor or Dauntless?" I hesitate.

"Dauntless." I decide. "I chose this faction for a reason." A mischievous smirk inches across his face and I gulp.

"I dare you to run around The Pit waving a donut." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, that should be easy enough. "Wait I'm not done. Screaming 'Someone help me! There's a hole in my donut.'" I sigh, time to make a complete idiot out of myself in front of my entire faction.

I grab a donut from the box in the corner of the room and walk out the door. I take a deep breath and start running around The Pit.

"Someone please help me!" I scream. "Some help, there's a hole in my donut."

**x0x0x0x0**

I walk back into the apartment to see Will upside down drinking a shot of vodka.

"What the- you know what, I don't even want to know. It's my turn… Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I'm no pansycake!" What should I do? Oooh, I have a good one.

"I dare you to find Eric and aunty kiss him." I see the frightened look on his face and decide to mess with him. "Then ask if he wants to go to his place and 'get it on'" Now Uriah doesn't just look scared. He looks petrified, like he could pass out at any moment. I laugh. "Or are you a pansycake."

He jumps up and dashes out the door and I follow, this is not something you would want to miss. Uriah searches Dauntless until he finds Eric. He hastily applies a ton of lip-stick and struts over to Eric. He lays a smacker on his cheek and starts to run his hand up and down Eric's torso.

"You want to go back to your place and get dirty?" he winks at the frozen leader and walks away. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!

**x0x0x0x0**

When we get back to Zeke's place everyone asks how it went. I explained the whole thing for Uriah's strut to Eric's facial expression.

"Now it's my turn! Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"What? No! I just went." I protest. He just shrugs. "Fine, Dauntless."

"Alright, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with… Four." Wait Four? Isn't that Tobias? I point at Tobias just to make sure they were the same people. Uriah nods.

**A/N: Will Tris do the dare, will she chicken out? That will be revealed in the next chapter. I will not be updating too much over the week, maybe one or two update. I have mid-terms this week. What do you think should happen? Review!**


	5. Seven minutes in hell

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for that last excuse of a chapter. But have no fear, a real chapter is here! After reading the A/N after it was up I realized I gave my friend's username but not the name of the fanfiction. It is called The Aftershock by soccersologirl18. Thanks for the suggestions for this chapter, let's see what happens!**

Tris POV

That guy? That guy who is supposed to be my one and only true love? That guy who I'm supposed to get married to? That guy that I'm supposed to be head over heels in love with? That guy whose last name I can't even remember? That guy that not only do I not know his last name, but anything that ever happened between us?

I look over into Tobias' twilight blue eyes, they twinkle with hope and desire. I know, that Tobias is "that guy"

What do I do? Should I go into a locked room with this man who I am supposed to love? Can I really do this?

I take a long, deep breath and look around the room. Everyone is staring at me, why? Oh yeah, I've probably been thinking for at least five minutes.

"Come on Tris, before I turn sixty please." Christina huffs.

She crosses her arms and glares at Uriah. She is trying to act like this was the worst dare you could give to a girl in this position. But I can see it in her eyes. She really wants me to go in there.

Why does the whole world seem like there number one job is to get me together with this guy I can't remember. I mean, if I can't remember him, I couldn't have loved him that much. If I did, wouldn't he be the first person I remembered?

"Are you going to the dare or not Tris? We want to get on with the game." I scowl at Zeke. He puts his hands up in mock surrender

"Jeez sorry!" I roll my eyes.

"If looks could kill." I hear Zeke mutter. I shoot him a look that say "Shut your freakn' mouth or I'll do it for you"

"Okay enough with all of this, are you going to do the dare." I start to glare at Lynn, who made the annoying comment. But she interrupts me.

"And I swear to god Tris, if you glare at me, I'll throw you out the window."

My eyes widen, that was not what I expected. I guess I should have seen it coming, the dare was put on the table about twenty minutes ago.

"If I do the dare will it make you immature babies happy?"

Their head bob up and down rapidly until they slowly started to realize that I just insulted them.

I sigh, I guess I'm going to do seven minutes in heaven with this guy who I suppose is now my ex. To tell the truth, I don't know who this guy is to me. My boyfriend, my fiancée, my friend, my ex. I guess I'll figure that out some other time.

"I'll do the dare," I glare at Tobias, he better not try anything or he is a dead man.

I grab Tobias' wrist and pull him into the bedroom. The second I shut the door, Tobias pushes me up against it. I struggle, but he is really strong.

I look into those eyes that put me under a spell every time I look at them. They are no longer that magical blue, they are icy cold and fierce.

"I've missed you so much Tris." He tries not kiss me but I dodge it.

"Don't be like that baby," Tobias whines, "I still love you even if you don't love me,"

What is wrong with this man? I can't believe that I ever dated this guy, let alone agreed to marry him. What is he trying to do? Half raping a girl is definitely not the way you get her to love you.

"What do you want?" I ask

"You." He answers.

What? Why would he want me? I'm just a scrawny, ugly excuse for a Dauntless.

"But why? Why would you want me? Why would you love me?" For a second his icy eyes soften back into the original midnight color. But they disappear back into those cold eye so quickly if you blinked you could have missed it.

It was weird, like someone took over his body. But that's stupid. Ugh, the thoughtless things that run through your idiotic mind, Tris. He is a bad man, he must have threatened you into staying with him and marrying him.

I realized he never answered my question. I open my mouth about to ask the question again but I close it. I don't really want to know why he loves me.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about this right?" He smirks.

I nod, he is such an idiot. I stifle a laugh, he really thinks I won't tell the world about this horrifying man. There is no way in hell I'm letting this slip by. I don't know what the old Tris did when this happened, but that Tris is gone. I obviously never said anything or Tobias would be Factionless. The old Tris might have just let this happen, maybe she was blinded by love. But I'm not that same girl, I'm new the new and improved Tris Prior, and Tobias' life with be hell once I'm done with him.

Then, his hand started messing with the hem of my shirt and he started lifting it off my head. That is it! He just went too far, and now he is going to feeling the wrath of Tris Prior. The strong, not scrawny, the beautiful, not ugly, the brave, and number one ranked Dauntless. And this monster is going to get his cowardly ass kicked.

"Get your hands off of my or I will take to hesitation to kill you!" I whisper scream.

Tobias chuckles. Why is he laughing? I'm about to send that spineless ass to the infirmary, and he is laughing at me? Oh well, he's still going down.

He smirks. "If only you could see how ridiculous you look when you threaten people. Like a little girl telling me she's going to strangle me with her jump rope."

What? This is not Tobias, I don't know how I know or who this is. But I do know something which is that this person standing, sneering in my face is not Tobias. It's someone else. I can't remember exactly who.

Then is hits me, I know who this is. I don't know why he looks like Tobias, or where the real Tobias is, but I know who this man is.

"Get your hands off of me

**A/N: Before anyone asks, yes, I did leave the dialogue unfinished. I think most of you already know who this is, but you don't know how someone is in Tobias' body, or what happened to the actual Tobias. Only I know that! Mmmmmwwwhahahaha! I'll try to update again over the weekend! Review and tell me what you think of this insane plot twist!**


	6. Peter?

**A/N: Hey sorry about the cliffy at the last chapter but all secrets shall be revealed now! I just wanted to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story! It means a lot thank you guys, I want to be an author when I grow up, and this is the first step! Thank you everyone! I just want to apologize for not updating in a while. I really wanted to, but I had so much homework. I am truly sorry****! ****To make it up to you guys I decided to make this one, longer chapter! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

"Get your hand off of me Peter Hayes!" I scream in his face.

Tobias or Peter looks stunned, then smug.

"Who's going to make me, Stiff?" Uh, no. I'm no longer an Abnegation Stiff, I'm a brave Dauntless.

"I'm not a Stiff, what did you do with the real Tob- Four?" I kick him in the groin, grab the knife out of his back pocket, and hold it to his throat.

"Tell me or you will never see tomorrow." He does his best to try to look cool and not worried, but he is doing a very suckish job. He looks horrified, and the mix of horror and fake calmness mixed together makes him look like he is in great agony.

I push the knife against his throat so that I can thrust it in if needed. "What did you do you monster. Answer me or it's a knife in your throat." I growl

"The Erudite gave me this new serum to try out. The serum allows you to look exactly like a person, except for the eyes. The eyes are a window to your soul, they can't be change when under the serum. The serum is called amnesia serum."

That answers most of my questions, except for one.

"What happened with your eyes when I asked why you loved me?"

He looks confused so I explain more. He must not have known that those icy blue eyes changed.

"When I asked why you loved me your eyes turned back into Four's normal color." I explain

"Oh, well you see I'm wearing contacts right now so there isn't much of a difference in eyes color. I mean, you would never be convince that I'm Four if I had bright, green eyes, would you. But the eye changing color was my real eye color starting to bleed through the contact lenses because I wasn't blinking enough. That the only way these high tech contacts work, you blink and the color changes, but if you don't blink enough then it starts to go back to its normal color. My real eye color started to bleed through so it mixed with the light blue and became the dark blue of his eyes."

I nod, I get it, sort of. But why not just get dark blue contacts?

"Why didn't you just wear dark blue contacts instead of light blue?" I ask.

He stares at me probably wondering how many more questions I'm going to ask. "I couldn't find them and I needed to get on with the plan. I couldn't spend days looking for contacts that are the same color as his. Is that all?"

I start to nod, but I stop. There is one more thing. It should have been my first question. I can't believe I almost left without asking.

"Where is Four?"

He hesitates a bit on this one.

"I can't tell you that." I push the knife into his throat getting very close to breaking the skin. "If I tell you they'll kill me, but if I don't tell you, you'll kill me."

Just then the gang barges into the room. What the hell? Oh yeah, we have probably been in here for way longer than seven minutes.

"Get that knife off of my best friend!" Zeke screams at me.

"This is not Four your best friend. This is Peter disguised as Four." I clarify. They all look shocked. I explain everything that Peter confessed

"So where is the real Four?" Christina asks.

I huff. "That's what I was working on finding out before you guys ran in here. He is refusing to tell me."

Christina nods at me, "Proceed in doing that then." God I have such annoying friends.

"I swear to God Peter, if you don't tell me-us where Four is now, I'll kill you. And trust me on this, it will me a slow and torturous death. The pain will be excruciating, you can't even image how much agony you'll be in. So just tell us where Four is and we won't kill you." I explain

"Yet." Mutters Uriah. I glare at him. That is no way to get him to confess.

Peter sighs. Yes! He is going to come clean!

"Four is…with the Erudite." I almost drop my knife. Erudite, where do I know that name. Shit! Erudite is the knowledge faction, that's where Jeanine Matthews is! She must be experimenting on him. But why him? Aren't I the one with the three factions? Unless, is he Divergent too?

"Jeanine is very interesting in him. You see, he is not Divergent, yet he is immune to almost all serums except for truth, memory, and death serum.

"He is going to be Erudite's little lab rat for a month, then he will be executed."

Tobias POV

I wake up in a room so bright I need to shield my eyes. Where the hell am I? Then I see to men in blue lab coats walk in. Wait… blue?! I must be in Erudite! But why.

"Jeanine want to see you now. We are going to bring you in to a lab room. If you try to struggle or escape in any way you will be put under a serum called euphoric serum. So to sum it up, struggle and we will drug you."

Wow, nice way to hit me at once.

I am walking down a hallway and into a large room that is empty except for a metal table, a heart monitor, and a cart with syringes. One of the men motions for me to sit on the table. I do as I'm told, I am not in the mood to be drugged by a bunch of Noses.

Jeanine walks into the room with a little group of scientists. She picks up one of the syringes, cleans my neck, and inserts the serum. Then everything goes black.

**x0x0x0x0**

When I wake up my head is pounding and I am no longer sitting on the table. I am on the floor next to the table. I sit up and bang my head on the table. Ow! That really hurt!

Just then Tris barges into the room and yells at me to follow her. We run through the hallways of Erudite. We are about to reach the exit when I heard a bang. The crack was so loud, it could wake the dead. A bullet whizzes past my ear, nearly missing me. But is doesn't fly off and drop to the ground. It whams into the back of Tris' neck.

I run to her. No, no, no! This cannot be happening! Not my beautiful Tris! She is on the ground and is a bloody mess. There is blood everywhere. I hold her in my arms so we are looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tobias Marcus Eaton." Then the life leaves her and her eyes glass over. And I sit there with a dead, bloody girl laying hopelessly in my arms. And I sob, I sob like I never have before. Then I feel sharp pain on the side of my neck.

Zeke POV (walking in on Tris and Peter)

They have most defiantly been in there for more than seven minutes. It's been almost twenty. What in the world are they doing?

"Want to barge in there and see what they're up to?" Uriah suggest. That my brother!

We all nod rapidly. We sneak up to the door and I slowly turn the knob. Then I thrust in open and we all run inside. But what I see before our eyes is absolutely terrifying. I don't see Tris and Four sucking each other's faces off. I see Four pinned against the wall by Tris, who is also holding a knife up to his throat.

My first thought is, "Damn, Four, must have seriously screwed up". My second thought is, "Oh my God this is hilarious, Four being pinned against the wall by his fiancée, well ex-fiancée". Then finally came to my senses and realized that Tris was about to jab a knife into my best friend's throat.

"Get that knife off of my best friend!" I scream at Tris.

"This is not Four your best friend. This is Peter disguised as Four." She says.

Wait… what? This is who? Where is the world is Four then. I'm about to ask but Christina beats me to it.

**x0x0x0x0**

After a lot of clarification we finally learn about what happened and where my best friend is. In the hands of an evil scientist who is planning on using him as her hamster, the disposing of him, forever.

"Well, we have to rescue him." Uriah states. God, my brother can me such an idiot. Great job stating the obvious little bro.

"No shit Sherlock." Uriah sticks his tongue out at me and I just roll me eyes. Leave it to Uriah to act like an eight-year-old when one of his friends is in a life or death situation.

"Ok, I have a plan guys." Tris says.

We gather around and Tris explains her plan.

"Ok, first we need to people to sneak into the security room and turn off the cameras in all of the lab testing rooms and all the cells. Then we sneak in and… wait… does anyone know how to pick a lock." She looks at me expectantly. I shake my head, when ever it comes to mischievous things, it's always me.

Christina's hand shoots up. "Oooh… I do. With a paperclip, nail-"she is cut off by Tris.

"Do you have a hammer Zeke?" I nod. Why would she want a hammer?

I go into the kitchen and take a hammer out from underneath the sink. I walk back into the bedroom and hand it to Tris. She looks around the room and stops at my bed. Oh no, what in the world is she going to do?

Tris climbs under the bed and yanks at my wooden frame with the claw of the hammer. One of the bars comes down, leaving the rest of my bed unstable. Then she holds up the bar and examines in. She stops when she sees a nail sticking out of the side. She wrenches that out too.

"Here Christina, put this in your pocket and use this to pick the lock to Fours door." She says handing the nail to Christina.

"Did you really need to do that? Now my bed is wobbly." I complain.

Tris huffs at me. She walks over to my bed and kicks it, hard. It collapses completely.

"There, now it's not wobbly, it's just a heap."

I just stand there shocked. Tris just knocked down my bed. I'm going to have to sleep on the coach.

"Back to the plan, so Christina you and me will sneak into Four's cell and escape with him. While we are doing that, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, and Will are going to be fending off guards at all the exits. If you don't do that correctly guys, you will kill either me, Four, or both of us. Got it?"

I raise my hand and Tris nods at me. "What will I be doing?"

"You'll be the one turning off the cameras since you work in the security room. You do know how to do that, right?"

I nod, of course I do. I only work with security cameras for a living. Duh.

"Ok guys, let's go kiss some Erudite butt!"

**A/N: What happened with Tris? Does the plan work? Does Tobias get out alive? Find out in the next chapter of Lost and Loved. I just wanted to give out a special thanks to my friend Divergent Kitty! She owns amnesia serum and gave me permission to use it in my story! Check out her fanfictions. The one that uses amnesia serum is Dé jà vu! Check it out guys!**


	7. Finding Four

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I have had so much to do. Between homework, tests/quizzes, and trying to get this report written and memorized quickly, after my teacher moved me up to present three days earlier! I really wanted to update yesterday, but I had a friend over and I don't like to update when I have a friend over. So sorry! I'm going to start doing QOTCs (****Q****uestion ****O****f ****T****he ****C****hapters), so check that out at the bottom A/N! I don't deserve such great readers like you guys… really… almost 3,000 views for only the past seven chapters? What did I do to be worthy of such an amazing audience?! Anyway… on with the story!**

Tris POV

We are all sitting on the speed train approaching the Erudite headquarters when I start to doubt myself. Why in the world am I risking my life to save this _guy_ who I don't even know? I really don't know why I'm doing this, but it's too late, because we are here. The Erudite head office. Everyone starts to jump off, one by one. I suddenly get this knot in my stomach. I could never remember how I got amnesia, but I was told by a team of doctors that a witness saw me _pushed_ off of a train while I was trying to jump off. Questions run into to my mind. What if I am pushed again? What if I fall? What if I increase my medical problems far past amnesia? What if I… die?

"Come on Tris! What's the hold up?!" Christina shouts over the howling wind. She must see the terror in my eyes because she comes to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Ooohh, I'm so sorry Tris. I completely forgot about… well… you know what."

I sniff, trying to hold in tears. I can't take it! I let all of my miserable tears out, onto my best friend's shoulder.

"I don't want anything worse to happen!" I sob. "What if I get hurt again and forget… you?!" I weep into her warm, black, jacket. "I already lost the man I supposedly 'love'! I can't lose you too Christina!"

"Don't worry Tris, you won't lose me. Let's jump together like we did on the first day of being Dauntless. Do you remember that?" Christina comforts me. I vaguely remember a young, Candor girl insisting that the only way she'd jump, would be if I literally dragged her off the train. And I did.

"Yeah, I remember. Except that it wasn't really us jumping together. More like me having to yank off the freaking train." I chuckle. Now back then it was me doing the dragging, now it's Christina.

"Yeah… not my finest moment. But come on! The gang has already jumped off and are probably waiting for us. If we jump off now we will still have a good ten minute walk. So let's do this thing girly!"

I nod, this is something I have to do. "On three?"

Christina nods. "On three."

"One… Two… THREE!" We run and jump off together, holding hands. I hit the muddy grass with no harm, what so ever. I'm so proud of myself! I get up and give Christina a big, muddy hug.

"Let's go find the gang!" And with that we run off to find them.

Tobias POV

I feel a sharp pain on the side of my neck. I shoot up and realize that I'm still in that dreaded Erudite lab room. With its blinding white lights, and the faint buzzing of machines. It was just a simulation. At least my Tris is alright. I look mostly at the group of people observing my every move, and I see Jeanine throwing a mini fit.

"Why won't you just manipulate the simulation, _Tobias_" She spits out my name like venom. Wait a second, why does she want me to manipulate the serum? Isn't that what I'm _**NOT**_ supposed to do?

"I need you to just manipulate the serum so I can figure out how to stop people like you!" She spits in my face. "If there is someone like you, there has to be more. So I need you to control this serum, and do it now!"

Wow… this lady is really desperate! Well, after years of training to hide my Divergence, I'm not going to show it now. Especially in a group of Erudite scientists who's biggest dream is to rid the world of Divergents, so pretty me and my fiancée, well, ex-fiancée. Wait, did she say "people like you"? Yeah, she did. But of course she knows there are more than one Divergent in this world. So what is she referring to?

"What do you mean by 'people like me'?" I ask, I need some answers.

Jeanine looks around confused, then laughs. What?! What is so funny?!

"He doesn't know!" She pronounces to everyone in the room. "Okay, well Tobias, for starters, you are not Divergent." I nearly lose consciousness.

"What do you mean?!" Jeanine shakes her finger in my face, scolding me for interrupting. I takes every ounce of self-restraint I have left in my body, to not reach out and twist that finger backwards.

"The only way your Divergent is if you have an aptitude for more than one faction. And you Tobias, do not. Yet you can still manipulate most serums. You are a new kind of person, Tobias. You're not normal, but you're not Divergent. We call people like you Emergents. They have only been told in fairy tales, and you are the first one ever found in real life. Emergent have one faction that they are meant for, but they can manipulate serums in a way you can only notice with a careful eye. And only if you are watching the person directly."

Wow. That's a lot to take in at once. I'm like a new "species" of human being! I'm not normal and I'm not Divergent! I'm Emergent! I'm stronger than both normal people and Divergents. I can manipulate serums, and people like me, can't be effortlessly caught. They have no way of easily finding, tracking, and killing us! Then a question pops into my head and drains out all of my excitement… then how did they find me?

Then as if reading my mind, Jeanine answers my terrifying question. "We have a little rat who told us about you. Well not straight out, but after a bit of torturing they gave in. Then we tried to dispose of them. But that little dip wad survived, but luck for us, she was seriously injured and can't remember that it ever happened."

She just described and accident that I knew well! It was my one true love… Tris! I can't believe that Tris would ever give away my secrets. Even under torture. But is that what I want, to have the woman I love tortured to death to save me? No, defiantly not, but I still can't imagine Tris doing such a thing.

"It took a lot of agony to get it out of her."

I cringe. Tris clearly tried to stand tall, but she was obviously pushed down. She must have done her best to protect me. But the pain must have eventually gotten to her.

"We even had to bring someone in. You should know him well enough. A man you call your father."

What?! Marcus was torturing Tris? That explains the belt-like lashes I saw vaguely around her hips in the hospital room. I never would have thought that Marcus left those scars.

Tris POV

After a good fifteen minute walk, Christina and I finally reach the Erudite headquarters and see the rest of the gang waiting outside scanning the surrounding area for us. I still am questioning myself about why I'm doing this. Yet, here I am, about to do it.

"Okay… do I need to go over the plan again or are we set to go?"

"We are set!" yells the rest of the group.

"Alright… then let's do this thing peps!"

And with that we all disperse. Christina and I run through the back doors and immediately crouch down. I see a boy with blonde hair and a familiar face walking down towards a door with a huge lock on it. I know who that is! It's Caleb, my brother, but what is he doing? The door has a sign that says "Warning! Past these door are lab room. Anyone caught there without permission from the leader of Erudite will be sentenced to death with no jury decision." Wow, talk about harsh. I wave to Christina signaling for her to follow me. I run to the doors at Caleb approaches them and picks the combination lock using a paper-clip. What in the world is he doing? Caleb was always a rule follower, never put a foot out of line. I was always the one not just putting a foot out of line, running away from it at full speed. I quickly stick my arm before it can close entirely. I feel a pinch around my arm and swiftly re-open the door.

Christina and I slide inside and carefully follow my brother, cautious not to let him know that we are there. He walks to another door that has a passcode lock. He prudently types in ever digit and I follow his hand movement. If I can get the passcode we don't need to find another way to get in. Because there is obviously no lock for Christina to pick. He opens the door and I think I have the ten digit code memorized, 1987340051. I get a quick glance of who or what is inside, and who do I see? None other than Tobias himself.

I try to listen in to as much of the conversation as I can. It's muffled but I can still make it out.

"I told you to stay away from my sister, you didn't listen to me, so now, and you'll pay!" Caleb shouts in Tobias' face.

"You realize, that to get me here, Erudite tortured and attempted to murder you sister. She survived and now she can't even remember that it happened. She also can't remember who I am!" He roars back.

I see a conflicted look on Caleb's face and Tobias looks smug. Then Caleb pipes back up. That kid does not know when to stop. He keeps blabbing on, him and his big mouth.

"Well maybe it's for the best! I mean, I hate that she got hurt. But at least she is away from an abusive monster like you. I know what your father did to you, and I know what you do to my sister. And it's wrong! So very wrong!"

I don't know what happens next because I am lost in thought. Did Tobias abuse me before the accident? I found scars across my hips and back, was that from him?

I turn to Christina petrified. "Tell me the truth Christina. Did Tobias ever abuse me before I got amnesia?"

A look of complete and utter shock crosses Christina's face and she shakes her head. But stops. Oh god, no! No! NO! NOOO!

"There was one time, Uriah had confessed his love for you and kissed you. You told Four and he was livid. He disappeared and wasn't back until late that night, but he was drunk, like just had thirty shots of gin drunk. You scolded him because when you guys got engaged he promised to never get drunk. He got really pissed and threw a beer bottle he was holding, at your head. Luckily you blocked it but it still hit and cut your arm. Then he slapped you, hard, right across the face. You came to my apartment and told me everything, you then slept over at my house for the night. You guys never made up because the next day you went to visit your parents and got into the accident. He came to me that afternoon asking where you were so he could apologize, he even bought you a necklace that had an engraving. It said'4+6=10' on it."

I don't know what to think anymore. This man abused me, but loved me and wanted to ask for forgiveness. Well I don't care if he hurt me or not, I'm going to save him. Not because I love him. But because I can't be the reason that this man died.

I run up to the lock and type in the passcode, it opens and I see a very startled Tobias and Caleb. I kick Caleb in the groin and he falls to the ground. I step on his nose and hear a sickling crack come from it. Caleb blanks out, from either all the plain or all the blood. I don't know, and I don't care.

"You filthy little traitor." I mumble, then step on his nose again, just for good measures.

Tobias is just staring at me in shock. I roll my eyes, seriously dude? You're Dauntless, you must have seen plenty of this kind of stuff before today.

"Hey come with me if you want to live." I say professionally. I kind of sound like I'm some kind of hero in an intense horror or action movie.

**A/N: So that's it for this update! I felt bad so I gave you an extra-long and exciting chapter. Over 2,000 words! That's a first for me! I just want to thank Divergent Kitty again, for letting me use her creation, amnesia serum. Check out her story 'Déjà vu' for more of that. No I'm going to take a vote then the QOTC… should the next chapter be the escape from Erudite, or should I just skip some time and go straight to Dauntless. Anyone who votes will get a shout-out! Ok, now for the QOTC, what faction or factions do you think you would most likely fit into? I think I would be an Erudite and Dauntless Divergent. By the way, not all of the QOTCs will be Divergent related, I just thought this one would be a good first one. I'd like to hear what you think, review and don't forget to vote!**


	8. I am going insane?

**A/N: Hey guys. I have no explanation or excuse for why I haven't updated in a while. All I have is, I just haven't been feeling inspired lately. I need ideas from you guys! I am only writing this chapter because of my wonderful readers out there! Thank you for being so patient, now finally… CHAPTER 9! Sorry, but first I want to give a special thank you to the following readers who voted on what's happening this chapter:**

**All the Guests**

**Divergent Kitty**

**AllegianTobias4610**

**foreveramused**

**soccersologirl18**

**Now actually onto the chapter!**

Tris POV

Tobias just sits there staring me down like I suddenly grew a second head. I know it's stupid but I check behind me to see if there was anyone else he was staring at. Nope, just Christina who is actually standing next to me.

"What in the world are you staring at?" I ask. He still doesn't respond. You have got to be kidding me! I lift my foot and stamp down on his foot as hard as I can. Tobias snaps out of his daze and grabs his foot, jumping up and down, yelping in pain.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks was that for?!" Tobias screams at me.

"Wow, nice use of language there buddy. You know, there's this thing called cursing that a lot of people, especially Dauntless, do when they're in pain." I smirk. Tobias rolls his eyes at me and starts to walk, or hop, to the exit.

We all head out the door and suddenly sirens go off. I look at the label on the exit door and it says "EMERGENCY DOOR: WHEN OPEN ALARMS WILL SOUND" Well, we are all idiots. Three people walked out an emergency exit without even one noticing the giant, red, 7 foot sign, and the bright arrows painted on the blue walls that also warned people about the alarm. No wonder none of us chose Erudite.

We are all just standing like statues when I feel an unpleasant tingling go down my spine. I know that feeling anywhere, someone is watching us. I turn to see a group of Erudite guards charging towards us. What? Oh yeah… we are in Dauntless clothes.

"RUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. We all run, Christina to the left and Tobias and I to the right. As we run I feel bullets whiz right past the sides of my face.

After what seems like hours of running, I notice a pattern in the guard's shots, always right by the head, one closer to the left, one by right, than one farther up. Idiots, what are they doing? They aren't even getting that close to hitting me. What are they going for? Then I realize that Tobias was standing right in front of me, of course, they are going for him. They are trying to shoot around me, I am their one obstacle. I realize how important it is for me to keep him alive. I run in front of him and direct him away from the guards and up a tree.

I fly up the branches swiftly, quietly, and easily, but Tobias was a whole other situation. He is struggling to climb the flimsy branches. The branches simply broke whenever his foot even slightly touched them, and boy was it making a racket. When he finally makes it to the thickest branch, he sits down. It starts crackling and bending under all the weight so I promptly scooch up about 10 feet to a branch that was just a bit thinner than the previous one.

I whip out my gun from my boot and try to find a target to shoot. I'm feeling a bit woozy from being up so high for so long. I look down, we must be at least 60 feet up. Did we really have to climb this high? I start to feel all happy, like I'm float on a cloud surrounded by unicorns and puppy dogs. What's wrong with me? I don't even care because this is nice and relaxing.

"WWhhheeeeee!" I bounce up and down lightly on the branch. "I'm flying… Oh so high! I'm flying… sky!" I sing as loud as I can.

Tobias hears me singing as looks up at me. Slowly it seems like Tobias is morphing into a new form. Short, green clothes, pot of gold, a leprechaun!

"Are you alright Tris?" The leprechaun asks. I yank a twig of the tree and chuck it at his head, almost falling off while doing so.

"I am Princess Fluffybutt** (A/N: All credit goes to Divergent Kitty/Tiny Tina)**! Princess of the world! You will only address me as Princess, Princess Fluffybutt, Madam, Ma'am, or The All Powerful and Great One! Understood Mr. Leprechaun?" I scream at him.

Mr. Leprechaun just stares at me like I'm insane, how dare he?

"All right, I'm coming up there Tr-" I shoot him a look and throw another twig at him, "Princess Fluffybutt." I nod and he sighs heavily. Mr. Leprechaun climbs the branches to where I'm sitting and grabs my around the waist. He hoists me up and throws me over his should.

"Climb faithful leprechaun servant, climb!" He just rolls his eyes at me.

The closer we get to the ground the less "crazy" and woozy I feel. But it is soon replaced with a massive headache. I hold my head in agony, it feels like a thousand baseball games are going on in my head. And they are always hitting a homerun. I could almost feel the little baseballs pounding on the inside of my skull.

Then everything goes black.

x0x0x0x0

I wake to bright lights and a faint beeping. Ugh, I know this place like the back of my hand, I'm back in the hospital. Then a doctor in a blinding white coat and with a nametag that says "Dr. David Kenbarra".

"Ah, yes. You're finally here. Okay, so you probably want to know how you ended up here." I nod anxiously. "Well, somehow you ended up in the Amity fields. Your companion tells me that you were up high in the tree branches when you started acting different." I nod even though I can't remember that. "I have taken samples and I think I figured out what happened. The Amity have their serum, peace serum. Well they use that serum in the bread so they can "keep the peace". The serum remains evaporated into the air and hovered around the height where you were. You inhaled so much of that serum that you started hallucinating. It had such an effect on you, that we have actually discovered a new inability. It's similar to a case you have had before, amnesia. We call it hypomnesia."

Just then someone burst through the door. "I'm tired of wait! I need to see her!" She shouts. They doctor tries to hold her off but she is obviously much stronger. "Are you okay Tris?" She runs beside me.

"Who are you?" I query. This girl is starting to scare me.

"Before you rudely push past me I was going to say that Tris, you will be suffering short black outs where you wont be able to remember anything except the basics. This, is one of those times." The doctor says walking over to the girl. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I have some matters that I need to discus with my patient." The girl gets up and leaves.

"Who was that?"

"That was your friend, Christina. Do you remember anything about her?" I shake my head slowly. I do remember sneaking into a large, glass building with her. But that seems like something I should probably keep to myself. "Alright then, I'm going to send in your friends, hopefully seeing them will give you a memory boost."

Then Dr. Kenbarra walks out of the room. A few minutes later he comes back in with a group of kids that look about my age. Each one of their appearances ring a bell, except one. The tallest, the most muscular guy. I don't remember a thing about them.

"Guys, she doesn't know who you people are so why don't you go around and introduce yourself." One of the guys snorts but doesn't say a word.

"Okay I'll start," says the girl who barged in earlier. "My name is Christina, I am your best friend. I transferred from Candor to Dauntless. I have a younger sister, she is still in Candor but I don't think she's going to transfer… and you owe me $50!" She sneers. One of the boys nudges her and she sighs "Okay fine, you don't owe my $50."

"Me next!" says a dark skinned boy. "My name is Uriah. I'm the coolest of the gang, and I love Dauntless cake and parties." I nod, this boy rings a bell.

"Alright, I'll go. My name is Zeke and I'm just like my little bro, Uri, except I'm older and a lot cooler. I'm also dating Shauna over here." He points to a tall girl standing by the boy, Uriah.

"Hey, I'm Shauna! As you know I'm mentally dating that hooligan over there." Zeke fake gasps. "I also love parties and I have lived in Dauntless all my life with the Pedrad brothers. I have a younger sister named Lynn but she ditched our gang to hang out with the rebel kids."

"Okay, I'm Marlene. I'm pretty ordinary if you ask me. Only child. Dauntless born and I stayed there. Love parties and… well… that's it. But I am a daredevil. I let Uri shoot a muffin off my head during initiation." Wow, that girl is crazy. But I do faintly remember that day.

"And finally, I'm Will. Erudite transfer to Dauntless. I am currently dating Christina. I am not a big party guy, but I do go to them if my GF is there. I have an older sister named Cara but she stayed in Erudite."

"I think that's everyone." Shauna says. I shake my head. There is still one person.

"What about that guy, in the corner. You know, the one that looks like he is about to murder someone with a fork." I point to the one guy that I didn't recognize at all.

The guy huffs but walks over to introduce himself. "I'm Four, I am a Dauntless trainer and also work in the control room. I was dating someone and we were engaged, but something came up so now I'm alone." He says, tears glistening in his eyes. He gets up and walks right out the door. I wonder who he was dating. He must have really loved her if she made him act like that just talking about her. And what's with that name?

"Who was he dating?" I ask no one in particular. They all look at each other as if they were communicating in their own non-verbal language.

"Uumm, well she was beautiful. Very beautiful. But she didn't know it. She had long, wavy, blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes that were just mesmerizing. She was an amazing Dauntless, she was a role model. She was a Dauntless prodigy along with Four. They were Four and Six, the inseparable Ten. Then one day Six got into a terrible accident. She was pulled from his life. He wouldn't talk, sleep, eat, or leave his apartment for days. He loved her a lot, and she loved him back. Four hasn't been the same since Six disappeared from his life. It's sad to watch. We all really miss Six. She's around us every day, but she's not the same. The accident changed her. As I said before, we all miss Six, but no one misses her like Four. He's broken. He recently got a tattoo for her. It's on his chest. It's her name inside a broken heart, right where his heart is. It's actually really depressing. But what can I say, I mean, he really loved her. And when she had to leave him, it shattered his heart." Christina says solemnly.

At this point I'm holding back tears. I don't know why, but I feel like a have a connection with this girl, Six. Maybe we were sisters.

"This Six girl, the way you described her looks, it sounded like you were describing me. Did I know her? Was she my sister, or cousin? Was she related to me?"

"You could say she was related to you, in a way." Christina mumbles. This is getting to be every frustrating.

"You guys obviously know something about Six that I don't. And I know that I had some connection with her. So tell me whatever you're hiding from me, or leave." I say dead serious.

"Okay… Tris, yo-you-you're Six. You got into an accident and couldn't remember who Four was, or what your relationship was with him." My eyes widen with every word, until they're almost too big for my head.

"Leave." I pronounce. "Just go, and don't come back. I don't want to look at the faces of unloyal, betraying, friends at this moment." I keep a straight face and try my hardest not to yell. How could they? They told me this whole story about this amazing girl, with an amazing relationship, and an amazing life, without actually mentioning that this girl they were talking about, was me! Those little punks! I look up to still see them all crowded around my bed.

"Did you all go deaf or are you just really bad instruction followers? LEAVE!" They still don't move an inch so I decide to show them what the almighty Six can do.

I grab the nearest hand, which happens to be Uriah's, and twist it hard enough to break it, then throw his hand backward, causing Uri to whack himself in the nose. His nose starts to bleed so he runs off, probably to find a bathroom.

"Now leave or the rest of you won't be able to run." I spit at them. They all scatter out of the room, pushing through the doorway as if the last person out was going to be eaten.

"Oh god, why did old Tris have to make such annoying friends." I mumble to myself and smirk.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was it worth the while? What do you want to happen in the next chapter, I'm up for all suggestions! Remember, the more ideas that readers leave, the faster I will update! Ok, now for the QOTC… what if your favorite fanfic? It doesn't have to be Divergent, and obviously it can't be your own! :p One of my favorites is Cigarette Smoke by BatriceMelarkHolmesEaton, it's a Hunger Games fanfic and is about Katniss father dying but if it was not in a futuristic time. No Hunger Games, just Katniss and her "friends". Check it out, it's a cool story! My other favorite is New Town, New State, New Name, New Life/New Surroundings/New Year, New Friends, New Memories by Kal306. They are all part of the same "series" and is just a Divergent High story, but with its own special twist. What about you guys. Until the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	9. More Candor or Dauntless

**A/N: This chapter is to mark Insurgent (Even though it was a couple days ago)! Who saw it? I did and loved it! It was sheer perfection! Thoughts on the movie? I'm not going to talk about it because I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but feel free to share your thoughts or ask about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter (I did manage to fit in some Fourtris fluff)!**

Tris POV

I lean back in my lumpy, uncomfortable hospital bed and sigh. I feel the guilt settle in my stomach like I drank some old milk. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but I just can't. That kid was just standing by my side, like a good friend, and I broke his wrist and most likely his nose. Poor kid, I can't even remember his name. I don't remember any of their names anymore. All I know is that I scared them half to death and they fled the room like their heels were on fire. What kinda of person have I become? The thing is, I can't really answer that, because I don't even know what I was like before today.

Then, my head starts pounding and the world around me starts to spin. I cry out in pain as black patches start to block my vision. My head starts to fill with visions. Then, I black out.

I wake up and I see two people sitting on a bed bellow me. Then a girl appears standing right in front of me. She has long, wavy, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, she is pale. The girl looks about 12 or 13, or is just a very tall 11 year old **(A/N: only certain people know who this is, you guys know who you are!)**.She approaches me and touches my shoulder.

"Tris, I need you to watch this, or… or…" she looks over both shoulders as if searching for someone, "or they'll never leave me." And before I can say a thing, she disappears as quickly as she appeared.

Okay that was weird, but I go back to watching the two people. The man gets down on his knee and the pulls out a little, black box. The girl lets out a strangled gasp.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior, you are the love of my life, I never want to be with anyone but you. Will you let me do the honor of making you my wife?" That's when I realized that the girl, was me, and the man, was that guy with a number name, Four.

The girl, or me, nods furiously while tears stream down her-my face.

Then everything goes black again.

When everything starts to take form again I realize that I'm down by the side of a raging rapid. I see me with Four again, but this time the tears streaming down my face, aren't happy ones.

"I miss Tobias, the man who loved me and wasn't afraid to show it. I don't want Four, the man who hides his emotions from the rest of the world, including his girlfriend." The other me sobs.

So, Four's real name is Tobias. You learn something new every day. Well, not really because I knew this, I just couldn't remember it.

Four approaches the other me and hugs her. She hugs and kisses him back. It turns into a full make-out session, I'm so close to turning my head or kicking one of them in the shins. Knowing me, probably the second one. That's when I notice that the other me's foot is sliding back a bit and is about to slip off the edge.

I leap forward to try to push her away, but I fall right through her. The last thing I see before I tumble over the edge is Four grabbing the other me's hand and pulling her back up before she falls into the water. I spill right into the river. But before I hit the vicious water, I am once again pulled into a fortress of darkness.

The next time I wake to the world, the people surrounding me are actually addressing that I'm there.

"Tris! You need to wake up now!" A voice screams.

"Tris. Tris! TRIS! TTTRRRRIIIISSSSSS!" Someone shouts.

I jerk awake to the bright hospital lights. Nurses, doctors, and friends surround my bed. They all look frantic. And I could tell that most of my friends have been crying. It's pretty obvious with the constant sniffles and wiping of face, the blood red eyes, and the tear stained cheeks give it away.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm a lunatic who might go out and murder someone any second now?!"

"Tris, you died, twice actually. The heart monitor went flat but your heart started up again both times." Four explains. He is actually the only one that doesn't look panicky or desperate. It must be that hiding of emotions thing that the other me brought up.

I nearly jump out of bed, because I remember all that happened while I was under coma. I explain everything and the farther I get into the story the more complex everyone's faces become. At the end Four runs up to me and kissed me full on the lips. For that second I recognize those soft lips against mine. I kiss him back and he smiles against me. I haven't realized how much I've missed this. It's like a dream, a never-ending dream. I wrap my arms around his neck and puts his arms around my waist. But the second his hands touch my hips, I remember that I have no idea who this guy is, just that we had a magical past. Yes magical, like the words spoken to me when he proposed to me/the other me. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a boyfriend, to have someone that loves you **(A/N: There is your promised Fourtris fluff moment!)**. I quickly snap out of my daydream and I pull back and punch him in the lip.

"No! I remember the last time this happened was at the hospital a week ago. Stay away from me and stop trying to kiss me. I know that we used to be a 'thing', but that's in the past. I don't know much about our past, but I do know that our future is absolutely nothing." Oooh burn. I think.

Everyone tenses up at the words that just flew out of my mouth. Uriah then pipes up and tries to break the awkward silence.

"Hey! Let's get Tris out of this hell hole and let's play a game of Candor or Dauntless. You know, cause our last game got, well, you know, interrupted." Everyone nods except for Four who left the room after I called him off.

I get checked out of the hospital, which is actually very stupid considering I died, not once, but twice, just a few minutes ago. But who cares? We are Dauntless, aren't we?

**x0x0x0x0**

Once we arrive at Uriah's house we all gather around in a circle as Uriah runs off, probably to get refreshment, and by that I mean alcohol. He sprints back with none other, than bottles of beer, twisted tea, and Mike's Hard Lemonade. Everyone surrounds Uriah and grabs the beverages from his hands. I just walk over to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. I'm not in the mood to get drunk. Not at all.

Uriah explains the rules, mostly to me who can't remember the rules, and we start the game.

"I'll start because I'm the coolest of the group, and because it's my house." Uriah declares. "Trissy-poo" I cut him off.

"Call me Trissy-poo one more time and I swear I will rip that beer bottle out of your hand and whack you with it." I say in my most imitating voice. "That goes for all of you." I look at all the people in the room as I say that.

"Okay, anyway Trissy-Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to throw a whole carton of eggs at the first person you see outside this room. And someone has to come with you and video tape it." I nod excepting the challenge and run to grab a full carton if eggs from the fridge.

I go out and complete my dare with Christina videotaping it.

We walk back inside laughing our heads off and they all gather around to watch the video. It starts off with me and my egg carton walking out of the apartment room into the hall with Christina bickering. That's when a man with black slick hair and piercing and tattoos all over walks down the hall. At the time I realized that he was going too fast for me to throw all 12 eggs at him and actually hit him with all of them. You could almost see the lightbulb liven up above my head. I get ready for my launch, and throw the entire carton of eggs at his head. That's when the video ends.

"You weren't supposed to throw the carton at him, just the eggs inside the carton." Uriah says through his fit of laughter.

"Hey guys, who was that guy who I threw the carton at?" I ask. Everyone looks at me like I'm insane then all at once seem to remember that this version of my amnesia is a lot worse.

Christina pipes up. "That was Eric, leader of Dauntless." I stand there in shock. Then I get up and tackle Christina.

"You let me throw eggs at the leader of Dauntless." I scream while pinning her down. Just then the guy-Eric barges into the room.

"Who threw a carton of eggs at me? I know it was one of you because I saw them rum back into this room!" He shouts. There is a bruise forming on his forehead where I chucked the egg carton at him.

"Well who was it?!"

We all point at Uriah, while Uriah points at me.

"Aww, thanks a lot guys." Uriah whines.

Eric casually walks over to Uriah and punches him in the gut. He doubles over in pain as Eric leaves the room immediately.

"My turn!" I squeal. "Christina I dare you to go up to the first couple you see and scream at the guy like you just found him cheating on you." I smirk.

"But I didn't even say I wanted a dare." I give her a look. "Okay, I'll do it."

I follow Christina out to the hall where she finds a couple kissing. She stops in her tracks in shock. Standing there is a boy, very big and muscular, he also has bruises and scars all over. And a mosey haired girl that has a nose that's way too big for her face. It's even weirder than my nose. I turn to Christina who is staring at them in complete and utter shock.

"What is it Christina?" I nudge her.

"That's-no it can't be. Is that, Al?" Christina whispers. I'm about to ask who Al is when she pushes past Molly and grabs this guy's hand. Christina follows through with her dare and screams at him and slaps him a couple times. But then yanks him to the direction of the apartment.

"Look who isn't dead!" Christina half cries as she runs through the door holding the guy's, Al I think, had up like he just won a race. Everyone gathers around Al and starts hugging him except for Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, or me. So pretty much, Christina and Will greeted him.

"What no greetings from Trissy." Al smirks.

"Okay dude, I'll let that one slip because you weren't here when I explained the rule. But listen to me and listen well, anyone who calls me Trissy-poo or Trissy gets slapped across the face with a beer bottle." I inform Al.

"Wow, someone's a lot more vicious then I remember." I let out a laugh and point to Uriah who has a cast on his arm and a nose pad brace.

"I did that to him because he wouldn't leave the room when I asked him to." I sneer. Al looks impressed but doesn't say anything.

"So what happened to you, I mean, should you be dead?" Inquires Will.

"Yeah, let me explain. So I did jump into the chasm, and I did die. After I was lifted up by the men they brought me to Erudite. There, the Erudite got my heart starting again because you see, they wanted me for experiments. I am an extremely powerful Divergent. I'm even more powerful than you Tris. I have an aptitude for four factions, Erudite, Candor, Amity, and Abnegation. They tested on me for a couple months until I escaped about mouth ago. I went to factionless and lived there for a while. Then, a week back I left for Dauntless. Now, here I am, with you guys. Oh yeah, and in factionless me and Molly became boyfriend, girlfriend and I brought her back to Dauntless with me. She is actually a really nice girl if you spend the time to get to actually know, which I did in factionless." Al explains to us without missing a detail.

**x0x0x0x0**

An hour or two later everyone is drunk except for me who refused to drink more than a shot of vodka for a dare.

"Okaayyy, llaasstt rroouuunnddd." Zeke slurs. He just did a drink contest with Uriah so they are both very drunk. "Tttrrriiisss, dddaaarrreeee ooorrrr dddaaarrreeee. Uuuummmm, I dddareee yyooouuu tttoo cooonnvinnccee Chriisssyyy ttthhaatt ssshhee iss Eeerrriiccc." Zeke says.

I get up and go over to Christina intentionally looking frightened.

"H-h-hey Eric." I stutter. Christina looks over both shoulders before realizing I was talking to her.

"Tris Prior! I know it was you who threw the carton at me! Now hang over the chasm railing for as long as I tell you to!" Christina yells at me. We all burst out into fits of laughter as poor Christina just stands there looking very confused.

**A/N: What did you think? Good or bad? Who liked the Fourtris moment I put in. That was very hard to do considering this isn't really a fluffy fanfiction. Any ideas on what I should do for my next fanfiction chapter? Does anyone want a Tobias POV? Do we want drama? Do we want fluff (sorry but no Fourtris fluff but other fluff)? Okay, now for the QOTC, who saw Insurgent, if you saw it did you like it, if you did what was you absolute favorite thing about it? If you didn't like it then why not? I saw it last night (which was opening night where I live) and I loved it. I loved the Candor invasion and all of Tris' testing in Erudite. All the casting was perfect except that I didn't really like Keiynan Lonsdale for Uriah, I think he would've made a better Zeke. What about you? Don't forget to review and answer the QOTC!**


	10. Stalkers and singing

**A/N: I am so sorry. I really am. I can't believe how long it took me to write this thing, almost a month. I'm sorry, it's just between school, the fact that I'm moving in less than two weeks, and trying to maintain any type of social life, it's been hard. Plus I haven't been really motivated to write. I want to thank AllegianTobias who gave me an idea, I will use it in the story. Another reason I didn't update was because I thought that nobody was reading this because somehow my Fanfiction email alerts were all getting sent to my junk, so when I didn't get any review emails I was pretty upset thinking no one wanted to read it. So no one voted on whether or not to do a Tobias POV so I'm not going to do it and just move along with the story. The beginning of this chapter is sorta-kinda based on AnonymousFanDude's story Candor Or Dauntless Or Dead? That story and this chapter beginning both caused me to consistently check behind me, so warning, it may be kind of creepy, depending on who you are. Also, soccersologirl18, if you're reading this, you're going to figure that I may have told a bit of a white lie, please don't be mad, I just wanted you're real opinion. Ok, anyone else who just read that is going to have no idea what I just said, and I'm not going to explain it. Ok, on with the story. ****VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

Tris POV

I'm walking down the hallway to my apartment. I was just with the gang and the only somewhat sober one, Marlene, told me where it was and how to get there. I am passing the chasm when I hear something buzz. I look down and see my phone lighting up. A blocked number is trying to call me. I press decline and add the number to my contacts so I know if they call me again. **(A/N: Can you even do that? I don't know but I'm too lazy to check.) **

I keep walking until I feel my phone buzz again. I look down and it's the blocked caller again. I decline the call and keep walking. Probably some desperate dude trying to sell me some stupid product I don't need or are not allowed to have. A minute later my phone buzzes in two quick waves. I look down to see I have two texts from the same person. They say _"I am going to call you again." _And _"If you don't answer you'll be in a lot of trouble." _By now my hands are trembling and I'm almost in tears.

The phone starts to buzz and I immediately answer.

"H-h-he-hello?" my voice starts cracking.

_"__Do what I say and no one gets hurt. I have my gun aimed and I am not afraid to shoot and, or push some people into the chasm." _The other person says through the phone with raspy words.

"Alright." I whisper into the phone.

_"__Now go into the nearby storage closet." _I do as he says.

_"__Good, now lock the door and create a barrage." _I lock the door with a 'click' and place a chair under the doorknob and on top of that I add many heavy boxes and bottles of cleaning supplies.

Once I finish I sit in the corner of the room and wait for the next instructions. Then a masked person in all black jumps down from a shelf.

"Good, good. I'm glad you decided to be corporative and just follow my directions. I didn't want to be the cause of _another _death." The masked person says, stressing on the word 'another'. I gulp. The person whips off their mask and I gasp at the sight. It's a face that I know anywhere. Kathrine Magix. I remember her, she was a good friend of mine until she disappeared. I don't remember much, just dissing her because she confessed her love for someone that I guess I was dating. I don't remember his name or who he was to me.

Kathrine tackles me and zip ties my hands behind my back. Then, she bonds my feet together with heavy duty duct tape. Finally, she gags me with a rag. She throws my back into the corner and is about to leave when she turns to face me.

"Now that you're out of the way, Tobias is all mine." She had a good plan laid out, except for that fact that I have no idea who this Tobias guy is. Then Kathrine leans over and smacks me across the face.

That's when I jerk awake, screaming.

I am sitting up in bed, laying in a puddle of my own cold sweat. Oh, it was all just a dream. But it felt so real, I could still feel the sting from the slap, the terror from the threats, and the choking feeling from the gag. I lay back down and cover my face with my hands. I pick up my phone from my side desk and text Christina.

_Oh my god! Just had the worst nightmare ever. I literally woke up crying. :*( –Tris _

_I'm sorry girl, want to talk about it? –Christina_

_Sure, come over with snacks and a box of tissues. –Tris_

Then I get an idea.

_Bring paper, pencils, and your keyboard too. –Tris_

_What? Why do you need those things? –Christina_

_Just trust me! –Tris_

A few minutes later Christina shows up with her hands filled with, Cheetos, ice cream, potato chips, and other junk food, and she is also wheeling a bag that I assume had the keyboard and paper and pencils in it.

We set it all down on the floor and relax in the beanbag chairs. I tell Christina everything and she listens to my every word, without interrupting once. After chatting for a bit we both plop onto the couch and watch If I Stay. We are such wusses, we cry through the entire thing, sobbing into each other's shoulders and the pillows surrounding us.

At the end we sit up with our make-up running down our faces. We take one glance in the mirror and rush to the bathroom to wipe it all off, except for Chris who decided to reapply hers. I choose to tell her what we're doing with the paper and pencils and keyboard.

"It's time to put all of our dorky, girly feelings, into a song!" I scream, Christina clapping her hands.

**Few hours later (like French dude from SpongeBob)**

So let's see what each of us has come up with in the past couple hours!" squeals Christina. I just nod in agreement. "Me first!" she squeals again.

**(A/N: sorry guys, you won't know the tune because I actually did take the time to write short-ish original songs-except for the first verse of Christina's song, that part belongs to Kal306)**

Christina grabs a hairbrush and holds it like a mic, she throws a paper filled with music notes at me. She expects me to play keyboard? I've never played, yet I have the feeling I have. Maybe old Tris, or whatever did. **(A/N: don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Tobias brought Tris to Amity to learn how to play keyboard as an engagement present)**

I place the paper on the stand and start to play. Christina jumps onto the table and starts to sing.

_I had no heart, I no soul_

_I really had nowhere to go_

_But then you took me under your wing_

_Taught me to fly and everything_

**(A/N: again I say, that part completely belongs to Kal306, the next parts following, including Tris' belong to me)**

_And now we're_

_Best friends_

_Best friends_

_Best friends til the very end_

_I need you_

_You need me_

_We're our own dysfunctional family_

_I know your secrets_

_You know mine_

_They'll be with us til we die_

_Yes there are fights_

_And lies_

_And of course the times when I just want to scream and cry_

_Yet we still are_

_Best friends_

_Best friends _

_Best friends til the very end_

_I need you_

_You need me_

_We're our own dysfunctional family_

And that's when the worst of the worst happens. Christina… starts rapping.

_We walk round the paths_

_Screamn' and pushn' each other_

_We get those ugly stares_

_But seriously…_

_Who really cares_

_I believe that just you and me_

_Can pass of as a crazy family_

_But I ain't kidding around_

_When I say you can always figure me out_

_So just remember girly_

_You'll always be my_

_Best friends_

_Best friends _

_Best friends til the very end_

_I need you_

_You need me_

_We're our own dysfunctional family_

Christina finishes her son by jumping from the table to the couch. But unfortunately she is no spider monkey, so, she missed the couch by a couple feet and landed on the ground, face first. I know I should probably go and help her up, but I can't stop laughing. And the funniest part is, I got the entire thing on video. I had taken out my phone before she started and pressed record. Now not only do I have Christina's performance, but also her falling on her face. I am now doubled over with laughter while poor Christina gets up and grabs a bag of frozen peas from the freezer to put on her face.

After a few minutes Christina's face feels better and I am finally done with my enormous and side-splitting fit of laughter.

"Ok, now it's mine turn. I had a hard time writing a song about my feelings, considering I can only remember a couple days' worth of them. Then, I decided to use that as an inspiration. Considering I know about my past, I just can't remember it. So I didn't have much time to write this, so it's not as good as yours Chrissy."

Christina heads over to the keyboard and I give her the music sheet and take the hairbrush mic. I sit down on a chair, seeing my song is slow, while Christina's was more upbeat and pop. Christina starts playing the keyboard, a lot better than I did, and I get ready to sing.

**(A/N: sorry there are so many of these, I just wanted to remind you that this song was completely me)**

_You left me_

_I left your heart_

_But you left me in the dark_

_With no end in sight_

_My soul as black as midnight_

_All alone_

_In this big, huge world_

_In oblivion_

_Oblivion_

_An oblivion of tears_

_Would I come home_

_I could not know _

_An oblivion of fear_

_I was so oblivious for love_

_I can't find way_

_Out of this maze_

_Of terror_

_You say you love me_

_You say you want me_

_But all I know_

_Is that you abandoned me_

_In oblivion_

_Oblivion_

_An oblivion of tears_

_Would I come home_

_I could not know _

_An oblivion of fear_

_I was so oblivious for love_

_What's up with this world so cruel_

_Why do they use me as their petty little tool_

_These are questions running through me_

_These are questions I will never that haunt me_

_But I need to learn_

_How life can be so mean_

_But life is only nice on a TV screen_

_But why did you give up on me_

_Because I was left_

_In oblivion_

_Oblivion_

_An oblivion of tears_

_Would I come home_

_I could not know _

_An oblivion of fear_

_I was so oblivious for love_

I look up and realize that the last chorus of my song was entirely acapella. I look to see if Christina was ok, and what I see is Chrissy with tears streaming down her face, her mascara is worse that after watching If I Stay.

"What's wrong Chris?" I ask worried.

"That… was… so… beautiful." She cries, sniffing between each word. I roll my eyes at her, I actually thought something was wrong. "Whatever you say Chrissy."

"So, who's this man that left you in oblivion, Tris?" Says a familiar voice. I spin around and see none other than, Four.

**A/N: ****_IMPORTANT INFORMATION! PLEASE READ: _****Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffy, but I have something to do now.** **I hope that you liked the songs I wrote, because I started from almost scratch (I had like one verse and the chorus written ahead of time for each song). Ok, onto the two important things. One, I will not be able to update for at least two weeks. I am moving in exactly a week so I have to stay at my friend's house for the whole weekend. I will not update when I'm with a friend. Two, I have posted a new story, it's called "A Little Wonder", it is a Divergent fanfic, and right now it's going to be a one shot. I don't want to be one of those people, but I need at least 15-20 people to review, 10 followers, and 5 favorites to continue. Because maintaining two stories is hard, and I don't want to have to deal with that hassle and pressure if no one's going to read it. So please check it out and review. Ok, finally, it's time for the QOTC. If your house was on fire, what would you save (not a human being and only one thing)? I would save my dog, because everything else is replaceable. One last thing, ever since I've started doing the QOTCs I have mostly only gotten reviews based on those, not on how my story's doing or any ideas. So if that keeps happening I will sadly have to stop doing the QOTCs, because I need to hear my reader's thoughts and suggestions. That's it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will do my best to update as soon as I can.**


	11. More hospitals?

**A/N: There isn't a word in this world to express how deeply sorry I am. I have been working on a new story with literallycrazynerd and it was recently posted… so check it out! That one will be a definite weekly update, so I'm looking forward to that. I've just had a stroke of writers block, but I now know what to do and will keep this story up and going. School will be over three days, so then I can start updating weekly or every-other week. This fanfic should be coming to an end in 15-20 more chapters but that's a while to go, so no worry. There is a major twist in this chapter, so prepare yourselves. Also, there will be an Insurgent twist in there. **

**IMPOTRANT: Instead of a QOTC, from now on, I will instead be hiding song lyrics in the chapter, whoever finds and reviews the song and the lyrics used in the story first gets a shout out!**

**Now, finally, on with the chapter. **

Tris POV

"Ummmmm Four! Hi! It was just umm, you know, like, a random guy. Like, it's just made up from the top of my head. I mean, like just a person, yeah" I stutter. I can't let him know that it was him.

"Then why did you tell me it was about… OUCH!" I ram my foot into Christina's shin, before she can reveal my secret.

"Bye Four!" I yell and push him out the door. He doesn't budge. "Um, I said bye."

"I heard you." He says in his deathly quiet voice. "I just have to do something, one last time." Then, before I know it, he puts his lips up against mine. Memories flood my head. But they aren't like what you would imagine it to be like. These people, in my "vision", they aren't anyone I know.

I see an older man, with black-gray hair, whispering with a younger woman. They look around every couple seconds, obviously not wanting to be seen nor heard. I can catch single words of their convocation, like "Chicago", "blowup", "hostage", or "Divergent". I wish I could listen in farther, but I'm sucked out of the world.

I feel a whoosh of air near my face. Chrissy bitch slaps our across the face. "Stop it!" she screams at him. "Stop trying to kiss her or bring back her memories of you! You're scaring her for your own good! You're being selfish! You know what they said." She whispers the last art, not wanting me to hear. But I do. I am about to ask what she means when I hear a scream. It's coming from outside. I rush to the window to see a falling girl. But not any girl, Marlene. Before I can think about anything, I smash open the locked window with a lamp and whip out my arms to grab her. I succeed in catching her, but pulling her to safety is another situation. I try to haul Marlene through the window, but I underestimate her weight. I feel myself falling out the opening, an unconscious Marlene in my hands.

"Tris!" I hear someone call from behind me.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Today, right now, this moment and second, I'll never get back all my memories, never get married or have children. Never-

My thoughts are cut off by the feeling of warm hands on my hips. I'm safely pulled back into the room, still grasping to Marlene's wrists. I feel myself fall to the ground in a puddle of tears. I almost lost my life. I'm lying in a wet ball, like a little girl. But it's like I can't control my body. I'm pulled up by two, cold hands. Small and fragile hands. Christina hands.

I'm lifted onto the coach and I fall in a heap of tears. I nearly just died. I hear the soothing voice of my best friend, I look up and see a comforting Christina, an awkward looking Four, and an injured and bloody Marlene. I immediately jump to my feet and run to her side. I didn't realize how wounded she was. Marlene, unconscious and battered, is damaged from window shards and most likely has a concussion since she hit her head on the window frame and fell to the floor pretty badly. Four picks her up gently but fast and rushes out the door, Christina and I following.

As we run to the infirmary, I decide to look at my fist, I did use it to smash the window. It is covered in pieces of glass and is a bloody mess, but it doesn't actually sting. It feels numb, like there is nothing there. I look away from my tattered hand and run faster. Four, even with a girl in his arms, is probably already at the hospital and rushing Marlene into a room to treat her injuries.

No more than five minutes later, I run into the big, white building that holds the people to weak or injured for the real world. I sprint inside and up to the lady behind the counter. She looks up at me slowly, then once she takes a glance at my face and body, she gasps. I look down to notice that blood and glass covers my arms and legs. I reach up to face to feel pain shoot through my body. I learn against the desk for support, the pain is nearly unbearable. I put my hand on my head to feel something sharp pierce my hand. I look at the blood my arm left on the desk, and that's when everything become dark.

Unknown POV

"Is the plan being set into motion get?" boss asks me.

"No, almost. We just have to find a way to dispose of those friends of theirs, they killed the mission last time, and we can't let them do it again." I rely hastily, I know that the boss doesn't like it when crucial work put off.

"Now, you know I don't like the sound of that." He says in a deep, intimidating voice. I cringe and cower away a bit.

"But this time I agree," I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and stand up straighter, "those pesky friends will most likely get in the way again. We don't want that to happen, now do we?" I shake my head in a frantic no. the boss may have just approved and sort of complimented my plan, but he can still get evil if you don't agree with him and prize his amazing ideas and planning skills.

"That's right sir." I say

"Who says I need you to tell me what's true or false?!" He roars, I immediately regret my words. "Besides, I already know that. There is a reason that I'm the boss and you're the _help_." He spits out the last words like they are poison on his tongue.

_"__Probably because you scare the crap out of the rest of the workers," _I think, but those kind of thought go no farther than my mind. If they ever left my mouth, boss would probably cut out my tongue and feed it in the casserole at the upcoming dinner party.

Boss is demanding and has changed his ways of living since "the incident". The woman he loved left him for another, then I do something I know I will deeply regret, I open that fat mouth of mine.

"What happened? You used to be so free spirited, now it seems that you live by the loss of that woman. I hate to say it but you act like she is dead, she's out there, go get her!"

Boss opens his mouth again to speak, "I don't care what you do, just get me the girl, and, stay out of my personal life."

Tobias POV

I know who Tris wrote that song about, me. It hurts me to think that she feels that way, but she does, what can I say? I may have written a little something about her too.

_Do you really think you can pull in and out of my life_

_Just pretending that we were a never_

_You were my wind and I was your kite_

_You light the way_

_You light the way _

_You light the way to my heart_

_Frozen, but its love for you will never stop_

_The way I stare at you you'll never see_

_How much you belong with me_

_Do you remember how the stars shown in the sky_

_Do you remember when you were actually mine_

_Do you remember the way you looked at me_

_With the rocky water beneath our feet_

_Do you remember the way I looked at you_

_And proclaimed "I love you"_

_Of course you don't of course you wont_

_How I would hang up your coat_

_How I would always gloat_

_Because you were mine and only mine_

_Because I had you by my side._

_The other men would pout and fight_

_But we stayed together_

_You was the flash and I was the light_

_Do you remember how the stars shown in the sky_

_Do you remember when you were actually mine_

_Do you remember the way you looked at me_

_With the rocky water beneath our feet_

_Do you remember the way I looked at you_

_And proclaimed "I love you"_

_Of course you don't of course you wont_

_Now all I can say is that my love for you has no end_

_This is over, yet it's only the beginning_

By the time that I am done singing I am in tears. I look at the page write a quick note in the margins "Dedicated to Tris, the one and only, love of my life". I put down the pen I trudge out of the room. I need to be by her bed side. I rush to the hospital and up to the front desk. I am just realizing how terrible I am being. I am sacrificing the limited time I may have with her, because she can't remember our past. SO what though, we may not have a past, but I'll do my best to guarantee our future. **(A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww so sweet… yeah, yeah another original story, so what, I love writing them!) **

I have been sitting next to Christina for a couple days now. We only get up to shower and eat, and that is scarce. The others go in and out, except for Uriah who stays for a couple days at a time, while me and Chris stay for up to two weeks at times, having friends bring us food. We got the updates, and the doctor said that we would be able to see her soon.

A nurse finally emerges from Tris's room number. She goes and talks to a doctor, who then comes over to us.

"She can have one visitor, but that person must be willing to stay for a while. They think that a familiar pretense may help her fight. I shoot up, I am desperate to see her.

"I know you have both been here for weeks, but I would like Christina to go in there for a couple of days until we think she's ready for more company. When she wakes up, she'll want to see a familiar face, not one of someone who she can't remember."

That's it I stand up, ready to throw a punch when a security guard notices and drags me from the premises.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I shout at them, then I stomp out of the building.

Christina POV

I arrived at the hospital just in time to see Tris crumble to the floor. I tried to keep her in the apartment but I didn't realize that she was just going to sprint off any moment. The thing is, Tris is more and more endangered as the days past, and she doesn't even know it.

I race to her and start yelling as some nurses and frozen patients to help her. Finally, a group of nurses and doctors hurry Tris into a separate room.

An hour or so later I am told that I can go into Tris' room. Four wanted to go but the doctor said that, and I quote, "When she wakes up, she'll want to see a familiar face, not one of someone who she can't remember." The poor man nearly got beaten up for that comment by, of course, Four. We have both been updated on her condition.

Tris lost a lot of blood, three veins were cut by the glass, a lung problem, joint hypermobility(which is when a joint pops out from its socket, in her case it was the shoulder), and the fact that she ran a half of a mile wasn't helpful towards her cause. They all say that she's very lucky, Tris could have been seriously injured, considering she hung onto a person two times her body weight, not counting that it was Marlene's dead weight. Tris is now unconscious but they said not to worry about whether or not she'll ever wake up. The doctors said that there is a steady 95% chance that she'll wake up and be fine, besides the lack of memory. I still can't help but worry though, she's my best friend and for some reason, I can't focus on the 95% clear, but the 5% that I will never see her again.

We were also filled in on Marlene's case. Marlene is in a critical state. She has six broken ribs, a concussion (which I was not surprised about), a broken arm, a torn ligament, one damaged vein, a wound all the way up from her wrist to above the elbow from the shattered window, and the worst, they say that she hit a bar on the way down and it caused a spinal injury. It is definite that she will be paralyzed from her legs down, they just don't know if it's something that can be helped with physical therapy, over time. The doctors are a little bit more worried about her waking up because she only has a 75% of seeing the world again. It's still a high number, but the doctors have decided to keep a close eye on her, just in case something goes wrong, because they are pretty convinced that she'll be fine. **(A/N: I know, I know. In the boom it's Shauna, but here it's poor Marlene) **

I slowly walk into Tris's room. I can't help but let out a small weep, there in front of me, sits my best friend, battered and bruised. I sit by her side and hold her hand. As I sit there, I realize how easily it is to lose your life in the world that we live in. That moment, in the hospital room, holding my comatose friend's hand, is when I promise myself, that the second I can, I will tell Tris the truth, the whole truth.

Tris POV **(A/N: Sorry about all the POV change, but don't worry this is the last switch)**

I'm surrounded by darkness, darkness, only darkness. I heard voices and cries in the background. It's like when you watch a movie and the people behind you are whispering. It's there but not the main focus. I feel someone squeeze my hand. They whisper something to me. Something that sounded like, "please come back". Then, I feel something wet on my hand. Either a tear or a kiss. The person lets go, leaving hand bare. It's freezing, I want to shiver, but I can't it's like I am unable to move, or do anything besides laying there, in the darkness created by the backs of my eyelids. I just want to let them know I'm here, that I am ok. I am about to just give up on moving when I feel my hand unexpectedly twitch then my whole arm, then a leg. I keep twitching slightly until I feel a recognizable sense, and I know what is going to happen next.

My eyes open to a blinding light. A blinding light too familiar. Oh no, I'm in the hospital. Surrounding me are flowers, baskets of goods, and of course, my friends. I softly groan, my chest and stomach hurts really badly. As I sit up, I look around me, and see a sweet life. I'm stuck in a stupid hospital room, but I'm stuck with my friends, and that's all I need in life. It may sound chessey, but it's true.

I hear a screech fill the silent room. "Trissy boo boo!" Uriah.

"Hey Uri" I croak out.

He rushes over to the table where all the gift sit. He drags a huge bag over to me.

"This one is from me!" He says.

I roll my eyes. I couldn't have been out for more than a week. I open the bag and inside I find mounds of presents. There are sweaters, a teddy bear, chocolate cake in a box(I'll have to figure out how to use that later), a necklace that says "Be Brave, Be Dauntless" on it, a crop top that reads "I'm only here for the cake", a paintball gun, lots of boxes of chocolates, two bouquets of flowers and… I let out a gasp. Everyone huddles around me to see what it was. In the very bottom of the bag lays a box, inside is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's not clothes, not food, it's a frame. On the frame it says "You may call us friends, but we consider ourselves family" Inside the photo is a picture of all of us after capture the flag during initiation. My eyes tear up and I give Uriah a huge hug.

I wouldn't break apart except for me notice something, or more like a somebody... Marlene is next to Shauna is a wheelchair. The thing is though, she looks like she has been fine for a while, but I nowhere near as injured as her, so why was she let out earlier than me?

"Ummm Uri, I don't want to spoil the moment, but how long was I out for."

Uriah gulps and his eyes well up with tears, "A month Tris. Twenty-eight days to be exact. Tris, a piece of glass dug into your lung and caused a small rip, triggering internal bleeding. Your survival percent went from a 95%, to a 75%, and ended up at a 60%." I nearly choke on nothing. The news almost made me choke on air.

I see Christina take a huge breath and give a look to Four.

"What?" I ask "What is it?"

"Tris we have something to tell you." They say simultaneously. I nod and motion for them to continue. Four gives Christina a look and she raises her eyebrow at him. Then he gives her a new look.

"Stop with all the silent messages! Chrissy tell me!" I scream in frustration.

"Ok Tris, we-I have some explaining to do I guess. This is going to be a long story… how do I start this off? Ok I got it. Tris, as hard as it is to say this, it's the truth. Your life as you know it, is all a lie. Now before you start screaming and yelling, let me explain it. You see, about four years ago you we kidnapped. Kidnapped for experiments. It wasn't like Four's kidnapping though, they weren't going to kill you. They were going to give you a serum to make you live forever, because as you develop Tris, you become more powerful and create new branches that scientists only wish to see in a living being. Tris you were gone for three years and in coma for two weeks. Tris, the only truth in there is that you were in love with Four, was about to be married, that we are your friends, and the factions, the rest is a lie. Uriah never loved you more than a friend, Four never hit you, you never fell out of a train, I'm sorry, but your parents are dead, they died in war. We wanted to tell you, but then, you would want to go back. Before you ask, you would want to go back because, even though you saved her, you are the reason Marlene almost died. She was under a sim because they want us to hand you back over to them, the Bureau. Tris, they are after you. And they won't stop until they get what they want. I'm sorry Tris, but almost all of your life is a lie. We were just trying to protect you. Don't be mad." She pathetically add in at the end.

I can't believe and Chris and Four! They just expect me to forgive and forget after I learned that my life is a bunch of lies, fed from them?! Do they even know me?

"Don't be mad? Is that all you have to say?! Sure I won't be mad, I'll be infuriated, feel betrayed, I kicked your pitiful asses out of my not-so-perfect life! Now get out! I don't want to ever look at your disgusting faces ever again in my entire life! I hate you! I thought you were my friends! I'm pretty sure friends don't lie! Especially when it's about that person's life! I have never even heard of that before! You guys are the antonym for friends! You guys aren't even friends you guys are just a horrible excuse for a friend! Did you really think I would never learn, figure it out, maybe put the stupid pieces together! I know you still like me Four, and now if you glad no chance before, what do you think you have with me now? I think I would rather be in seven minutes in heaven with peter again then sit in a room for over a minute with you two! Did you know that they have a name for someone who you keep secrets from while pretending to be in a great relationship with them! That word is fake! F-A-K-E! Fake! Look it up in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of you two! You know what? You two bitches aren't worth the time nor oxygen! I hope you fall in a ditch and die! Or even better, why not the chasm! And if you ever come back I won't be afraid to beat the shit out of you! Now good bye! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" As they slowly back up I raise my middle finger at them.

"Did any of you know about this?" I growl, but I already know the answer. By their shocked faces and frozen postures I am pretty sure this news is new to them also. But, seeing all the threats I just distributes, they all shake their head. Indicating they weren't in on this sick trick.

I sigh, I thought my life was screwed up before? Well let's see where this all brings me. There are two things I'm certain of though. One, I'll never forgive Christina and Four for what they did to me. And two, I can't let anyone else end up like Marlene, or worse, because of me. Those are for sure.

**A/N: I did it! 4,000 word chapter! You guys deserved this, but I also want to let you know how much work was put into this. I got home from school, got a snack, worked on this until dinner, then I took and shower, and then I wrote some more until I finished. I worked on this for about six-seven hours today! I hope that after this well-earned chapter and don't forget to R&amp;R about the new contest. The answer, whether or not you like the idea, and of course, just about the story itself! I love you all and am so grateful. Summer is soon so get ready for your consistent updates! Any ideas will be interpreted, but I have a plot going now! I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter, since it took so long to write. Did you like the blowup? Thanks to my reviewer for the idea and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST AND TELL ME WHTHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE!**


	12. Home sweet home: Christina POV

A/N: Hey guys! It's RebelStiff! I apologize about the delay in chapters. I feel like I had more time to write when I was in school. Right now I'm on vacation but I'm going to throw a little something together for you guys. I apologize ahead of time for the grammar mistakes. I forgot my laptop so I'm typing this on my iPad. The next to chapters will be from Christina, then Tobias' POV! Enjoy the chapter!

Christina POV

I hustle out of the hospital room, tears on my face. This day couldn't have gone worse. I expected a reaction from Tris. We are best friends, of course I knew that she was going to be angry at us. But what could I do, it was obvious that Tris would do anything to protect her family and friends, even if it meant giving up her life. I just couldn't let that happen. I can't help but be mad at Tris. She completely overreacted. She has the right to be mad, but those things she said back there, they created scars that can never be mended.

I run out of the hospital without giving Four a glance. I know he's hurting too, but I don't care. It may sound selfish, but all I care about right now, is how I feel. I feel hurt and broken. I feel like a part of me, was left behind in the hospital. The part of me the held my friendship with Tris. I run, I run and run until I can't run anymore, and even though my legs can collapse beneath me any moment now, I just keep running.

This is why I joined Dauntless. Not because I'm brave or strong. Not for the freedom, like Tris, or to escape the clutches of evil, like Will. But because the feeling in my gut, like my body is burning from my inside, out. I just keep running. I run to escape, I run to forget, I just run. I don't even know where I'm going, until I'm there.

I look up and see the letters "Merciless Mart" written across the wall. I've run home. I waltz into my almost forgotten faction. I quickly dash past the front desk and into a stairway. No one would find me here. The only people who used the stairs were me and my sister, Rose. Everyone else used the elevator, I mean who would blame them. The headquarters have 30 floors. But, we liked to have a bit of time to ourselves, to talk, sister to sister, not sister to sister to faction members.

I sit down on our favorite staircase. Rose and I always came here to talk. It is just a floor below where our apartment was, it also has the most beautiful view. If you look out the dirty window, there is a view of the entire city. I can even see the marsh where we played capture the flag during initiation.

I remember those days. The days when it was just Will, Tris, Al, and I. We were a happy bunch, fighting our way through Dauntless initiation. We had our bumps in the road, but we always got over them, together. Not this one though. I'm not so sure about how easy this problem will be to overcome. Before I know what's coming, hot tears are dripping down my face and landing my my knees, which are scrunched, pulled up to my face. I lean against the wall and let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep. I'm exhausted from the long run, plus, no one would miss me if I was gone for another hour.

A couple hours later I awake to footsteps coming down the stairs. I jolt up and brush myself off, flatten my hair, and hope that my eyes are no longer red and puffy, from crying. I put my arms up in defense, I'm a Dauntless member crying in a Candor stairway, who knows what could happen to me. No more than 30 seconds later, I see a blur of black and white rushing down the steps.

"Ah ha!" I battle cry as I run to attack. I am about to punch when I notice that the person is Rose, my sister.

"Rosie!" I scream in excitement. I haven't seen her since the Choosing Ceremony. Only my mother came to visiting day.

"Chrissy!" I hear back. I run up to my sister and hug her while twirling.

"I've missed you so much Chrissy!" My sister cries. I can't say anything, tears of joy fill my vision and I just hug Rose to me in response.

"Come on Chrissy! I want to show you our new apartment! Mommy got a promotion and we moved into a bigger apartment!" Rose exclaims, extremely excited.

Before I know it, I'm being dragged up the stairs by my little sister. Once we get there, she pulls a key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. As it swings open I get a glimpse of something, or someone, my mother!

"Mother!" I run towards her with open arms a wide smile. I launch myself into the welcoming arms of my mother. My sister joins the hug, and for that moment, I forget. I forget about the pain, the sorrow, the frustration. I forget about Tris, I forget about Four, I forget about the fight. It's nice to feel no pain. I close my eyes and pretend like it's just a few years ago, when this happened often. It works.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but to make it up, I will start on the next chapter right now. Also, I have a long car ride next Saturday, so I can write then! Please review!


	13. AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY

**A/N: I have to start this off with an I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I don't know if you want an explanation, but you are getting one. So basically my entire computer freaked out and shout down, this deleted all my docs including the chapter I had written back in September, also my Science report :(. Then, I had a problem with . IT WOULD NOT LET ME LOGIN! It took 3 months for me to fin the problem. The password had somehow changed without me actually changing it. There were also so conections problems. Finally, I have all accelerated classes in school, a lot of homework, and made the Nationals team for volleyball. I will hopefully have a chapter up soon, and sorry to fans of this but I have to admit I'm excited to finish up this story(and hoping to do it with the next few months), because I have so many amazing ideas for future stories! Bye and again I am SO sorry. **


	14. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't break my promise did I? I told you I would be back…and here I am! Sorry it took me a bit longer but it's holiday season so you know what that means… Christmas parties! So before I start the chapter(which is two flashbacks from before the accident) I wanted to tell a quick story. So yesterday I was at my friends barn where she rides(she does horseback riding) for a Christmas and we were playing chase me Charlie. If you non horseback riders chase me Charlie is a foot jumping game where you line and individually attempt jumping over the horse jumps on your feet. Every round the bar is moved up a level. So at the end it's only me and one of my other friends left because we have really long legs, and I got to jump of the three foot jump(really high) and my knee hits the bar. I tuck and roll on the dirt and I actually really hurt my knee but it felt better after an hour our two. But that's not even the best part. My friend is he only one left and she makes it another two levels and she is jumping a three and a half foot jump. She is about to make is when he foot snags the bar and she face plants right into the dirt. She shallower so much dirt and we were all laughing our heads off. And I got it all in video! Ok story time is over. Time for the actual chapter! **

**PS I'm writing this on my iPad… so grammar mistakes are almost guaranteed**

**PPS You guys should totally follow me on Instagram if you have one. It's ashley_p_513 and you guys can stalk my life outside of fanfiction! **

**PPPS Me and my best friend started a club called "The Theo Club". Comment down below if you wanna be part of it! Accept anyone! XD**

**PPPPS I was listening Blown Away by Carrie Underwood on repeat while writing this and it actually fits Tobias' past pretty well. Except that he lives in Chicago not Oklahoma.**

Tobias POV

I exit the hospital with my head down and Tris' words in my head. She was so mad at us. I had never seen her that upset about anything, ever. I sit in my car and try to remember a time when she was as mad as she was today. But Tris isn't that kind of person. She's not the kind to explode out of anger. But there was that one time in Abnegation.

**Flashback to about a year before the accident**

_Tris and I were on the train to Abnegation. We were going to tell her parents about our current relationship after kidding it from them for so long. We jump of the train and head to the Abnegation sector. Every house looked exactly the same, gray brick walls with light brown wood doors and four windows on each side of the house. There was a small, bare patio outside, with six stairs leading down to the stone path. Each house had a small and simple yard with a dark gray mailbox sitting at the end of the property. There was a light gray picket fence bordering the property sides. Not because the Abnegation citizens were worried about robbers or criminals. But because they wanted to make sure that they respected their neighbor's privacy and so that they did not trespass onto land that was not theirs. Though they may seem confusing to an outsider, I knew exactly where each house was and who lived in them. I also knew that to get to Tris' old house we would to pass my the hellhole that I grew up in._

_Once we approach my house, I feel my grip on Tris' hand tighten. She grips me back with just as much power and drags my along the stone road, doing what she can to shield my from the kitchen window, where the monster of my nightmares sits, reading over some work document. He looks like he hasn't seen the light in days, yet he chooses to check the mail at this moment. My feet dig into the ground and I stand there, paralyzed in fear. Tris tries to pull my away., but I just stand there, staring the opening door, and watch his head pop out so slightly, as if he could sense my presence. _

_That's when he spots me._

_"Tobias? Is that you? Why are you back in Abnegation son? Why are you back in the home of the people you betrayed?!" His voice raising with each sentence._

_"I SAID WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Marcus roars. I coward, surprised that he would act like his monstrous self with so many Abnegation citizens within earshot. _

_"Why would you dare come back to this place you fool" he hisses, with a lowered voice, obviously remembering about the neighbors. He starts to approach me, descending the stair slowly. Pausing ever so slightly before moving down to the next stair. Before Marcus can get any closer to me, Tris releases m hand and she bolts forwards and thrusts her elbow into Marcus' stomach._

_"Stay away from him you undeserving piece of crap! You're not worthy of even being in the presence of such a strong, and wonderful human being! The only reason that I haven't come here to give you what you deserve yet it because HE should be the one to do the honors. But you know what?! I don't care anymore!"_

_ Tris lunches forwards and punched him in the jaw. I see fury in her eyes that I have never seen before. Marcus' eyes widen and he pulls his fist back to lunch her. I want to run to her and push out of harm's way, but my feet won't move. It's as if they are glued to the ground. He goes to punch her in the eyes but Tris catches his fist before it can make contact with her face. She brings her knee up and knees him the the groin repeatedly until he falls to the ground. He makes a weak attempt at grabbing her ankle, but she steps back and kicks his side until he is curled up into a ball on the ground. By now there are multiple Abnegation watching the fight. They call themselves selfless, but not one of them tries to help their leader. _

_Marcus is clutching his side, trying to block Tris from kicking him anymore. He lets out a weak and raspy "stop". The fire in Tris' eyes disappear and she gives him a final kick in the temple, and he is out like a light. She turns around and I notice that blood is trickling out of her nose and her eye is starting to swell up. Marcus must have gotten a few hits in before Tris started to REALLY get aggressive. I put my hand carefully on her face and trace the bruise forming on her cheek._

_"Don't worry Tobias, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?" I nod, inside I want to scream, but I can't let her know. After all she did for me, I just have to be grateful that I have her._

_"Let's go home now." Tris says, "I want to out some ice on my eye and clean up my nose and make sure it isn't broken or anything."_

_" What about your parents?" I ask_

_"I'll just write them a letter or something. I didn't really want to confront my dad anyway." She says smirking. I shrug my shoulders and we start the long walk back to Dauntless, hand in hand._

**End of flashback**

I am jerked out of my thoughts by a man yelling. I just realized that I have been sitting in this car for about an hour not moving. I press the gas pedal and drive home at top speed. I just want to go home and sleep. My sleep is the only place I can find peace now. I can dream about Tris and I can dream about a life without Marcus.

I get home and I flop onto my bed and think. Three have only been two times that I have ever seen Tris angry. Once was to protect me, and once was to hurt me. I shove my pillow over my head and try to block out the memories, but they won't stay out. I eventually fall asleep and I dream about the best day of my life. The day I proposed to Tris.

**Dream/Flashback**

_I told Tris to meat me here at 8 o'clock. It's now 7:58 and my heart is beating faster than it ever has. My palms are continuously getting sweating and I keep drying them on the soaked tissue in my pocket. I see a small figure making its way over to me. Tris emerges out of the darkness and looking as beautiful as every. She is wearing a black, lace cocktail dress. It was sleeveless and shows off her Ravens. There was a black, leather belt around her wait that had a golden buckle in front. She had 3 inch plain black heels on. She wore a black choker necklace and her hair was curled and she clipped her sides bangs back. I put my hands in my pocket trying to conceal the box-shaped lumped that was sticking out. As she looked for me I quickly took the velvet box out and moved it from my pants pocket to my jacket pocket. It's easier to conceal there._

_"Tris!" I shout out, getting her attention. She spins around and strides over to me. She approaches me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. Even with the heels she still need to stand on her tippy toes._

_"Hey" she says. I smile to myself knowing that I have this wonderful girl in my life. I don't respond. O just pull her to the Ferris wheel behind me. We get on and I pull the lever to start it. It creaks at first, but after a few seconds it runs smoothly. Tris scotches towards me and I grab her hand._

_"I wanted to recreate one of our best monorails, without putting our lives at risk" I said. The sound of Tris' laughter fills the air. Her laugh alone could make anyone smile. I would do anything just t see her smile, because when she does, it lights up my world. _

_The way up and slow and steady. The entire time is spent with us looking into each other's eyes, and Tris trying to prevent me from freaking out. Once we reach the highest point, the Ferris wheel stops. Just as I had planned it to. She grasps my hands harder, think I am about to flip out. But instead I stand up, shaking. Though, I'm not shaking because of the heights, more because of what I am about to do._

_"Beatrice Prior, the love of my life. We have been though so much together. You helped through thick and thin. You are always there when I am at my wake at pints, I am always there for you. I want to be able to protect you until the day I die. I want to know that you are mine, and only mine. I know we are young. But I also know that I will love you with all of my heart. Today, tomorrow and every day after that. I want to know that your love goes out to me, and me only. Beatrice, will you allow me to do the tremendous honor of calling you my wife? Beatrice Grace Prior, will you marry me." I pull the black velvet box out of my pocket and open it. Inside holds a beautiful ring. It is an infinity ring with three diamonds in the middle. Two little ones and one big diamond right in the middle. I had to work for many extra hours to be able to pay for it. But the smile that is plastered on Tris' face makes it all worth it._

_"Yes Tobias! Of course I will marry you!" Tris shouts through her tears. I grab her delicate face and push it against mine. We kiss for a few seconds before I pull away and slip the ring onto her finger. Then, we kiss agin. I'm not sure how long we sit there, on top of the Ferris wheel. But I know that we are pulled apart by the sound of the Ferris wheel screeching to stop. We get off, hand in hand, and walk back to Dauntless, ready the share the news._

**End of Dream/memory**

I wake up with tears in my eyes. I need to get Tris back, and I know how.

**A/N: this is going to be short but guess what?! Five more chapters and then this done :*(. Four actual chapters then an epilogue. Please R&amp;R. I will update after Christmas because I am getting a keyboard for my iPad so it will be easier for me to type new chapters for y'all! Bye for now! **


End file.
